Don't Call My Name
by Rain and Storm
Summary: Que significa herir a la persona que más amas, lujuría, tentación, amor, soledad, sentimientos que Kaname jamás pensó sentir por un simple humano. KanamexZero TakumaxIchiru AkatsukixAidou KaitoxAidou
1. Don't Call My Name

**AlOo Hola!**

**Bueno aqui escribo un nuevo fic jeje es un KanamexZero jeje me emocione con esta pareja **

**Es un universo alternativo les dejo la info de los presonajes:**

** Kaname y Shiki Kuran son dos hermanos vampiros sangre pura de 16 y 21 (bueno los va a cumplir a penas) años respectivamente. Los hice hermanos porque se parecen demasiado y porque me agrada mas la idea que Kaname tenga un hermano que a Yuki jajaja (lo siento pero Yuuki es muy pues no lo se)**

**Ichiru y Zero son dos hermanos gemelos de 16 y ambos tienen una pequeña hermana Maria de 13 años muy bonita (Maria Kurenai es hermana de nuestros gemelitos en este fic)**

**Rido Kuran no tengo idea de su edad pero ya lleva varios siglos viviendo y no es un maldito jeje (ahora quise que fuera el tío cool), es soltero y le gusta andar de fiesta en fiesta además que consiente mucho a sus sobrinos (sobre todo a Shiki) quien tiene los ojos azules como el que tiene Rido **

**Yuki Cross de 15 años es la hija del Director Kaien Cross (y es la mejor amiga de Zero e Ichiru NO ES HERMANA DE KANAME JJEJEJEJEJ Y NO AMA A KANAME KK?)**

**Aidou y Rima Hanabusa de 18 y 15 años jeje (ya se los hice hermanos)**

**Takuma Ichijou 20**

**Ruka Soen y Kain Atatsuki amigos de Kaname y Shiki. Tienen 18 y 20 años y ambos se aman (no quise poner a la tipica Ruka enamorada de Kaname, porque creo que Kain es mejor para Ruka) Kain sigue siendo el primo de Aidou lo que hace que Rima también sea su prima**

**Bueno en fin Kaname y Zero se conocen en una fiesta. En algunas partes este fic va a ser narrado desde el punto de vista de cada uno de los personajes jeje y en cuanto a mi otro fic Just A Dream en mi imagen de perfil está Haru jejej) Leanlo y reviews jejeje**

**Canción Inspiracion-Alejandro Lady Gaga (no me gusta mucho pero la rola me hizo una idea XD)**

**Chapter 1**

**-Don't Call My Name-**

**_Mansión Kuran_**

"Onii-san date prisa" Un apresurado Shiki gritaba desde el fondo de las escaleras, empezaba a desesérarse si no era más decir que cada cinco segundos veía el reloj en su muñeca.

"Kaname vamos a llegar tarde!" Nuevamente Shiki gritaba mientras cruzaba sus brazos y ahora se recardaba en el barandal de la escalera, una de sus piernas flexionada, tenía una cara de que si no bajaba Kaname iba ir el mismo a su cuarto y sacarlo a rastras

"Que sucede Shiki querido?" Una dulce voz se escuchó desde la sala y cuando Shiki voltó la vista para ver de quien se trataba se encontró con una mujer de ondulados cabellos castaños y unos bellos ojos chocolate, tenía en su rostro una dulce sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

"Onii-san, Kaname se está tardando mucho y Yo ya quiero llegar a la fiesta" Shiki dijo dulcemente junto con un pequeño puchero que hizo reir dulcemente a su mamá Juuri Kuran.

"Oh vamos tranquilo Shiki estoy seguro que Kaname no tardará en bajar" Juuri dijo con esa voz dulce que tenía mientras aparecía junto a ella un hombre de edad mediana, cabellos oscuros y unos ojos marrón.

"Otou-san" Shiki dijo mientras sonreía al ver a sus padres Juuri y Haruka Kuran

"Shiki en donde va a ser la fiesta?" Haruka preguntó a su hijo menor, su mirada serena y su voz un tanto seria pero gentil

"En casa de Hanabusa" Shiki comentó mientras veía de nuevo al reloj y resoplaba.

Juuri rió dulcemente mientras Haruka se acercó a su hijo

"Muy bien, pero Shiki" Haruka miró a los azules ojos de su hijo menor

"Dime otou-san" Shiki contesó mientras veía a su padre con sus ojitos brillosos

"Nada de tomar alcohol ni mucho menos ir a buscar sangre" Le advirtió Haruka al pequeño sabiendo que cuando se trataban fiestas en la casa de los Hanabusa, el pequeño Aidou terminaba causando varios problemas

"Pero" Shiki miró la mirada seria de su padre y asisntió "Esta bien, pero eso también va para Kaname"

"Que va para mi?" Contestó un chico de cabellos castaño oscuro y ojos marrón, al acercarse a Shiki pasó su mano por los cabellos del menor y los revolvió, luego

"Nada de alcohol o sangre" Shiki repitió con un tono serio tratando de imitar el timbre de voz de su papá, Juuri quien observaba a su amante e hijos no lo pudo evitar y rió de de nuevo

"Esta bien" Kaname dijo con tono serio

"Kaname" Haruka le habló a su hijo mayor "Cuida a tu hermano" le dijo con una mirada dulce

"No te preocupes otou-san, Shiki no va a tomar nada verdad?" Kaname volteó a su hermano aquién miro fijamente, el menor solo suspiró sabiendo que Kaname no lo dejaría hacer nada divertido

"Muy bien, entonces ya podemos irnos tranquilos" Juuri dijo con una sonrisa mientras besaba en la frente a Shiki y luego a Kaname

"Por favor cuidense" Juuri dijo mientras tomaba el brazo de Haruka

"Ustedes también" Dijo Kaname a sus padres.

Haruka y Juuri Kuran eran unos poderosos vampiros sangre pura eran un matrimonio (si asi es que dice entre vampiros) feliz, tenían dos bellos hijos Shiki y Kaname. Esta familia era muy importante en el mundo vampírico porque ellos tenía ciertos poderes que los hacían de temer y muchos nobles les tenían un respeto profundo. Precisamente habían sido invitados a una cena para arreglar unos asuntos con el Consejo de Vampiros, al ser los Kuran miembros importantes del consejo, era importante su prescencia.

Debido a que Juuri y Haruka se iban a ausentar unos días, Kaname y Shiki tenían planeado ir a visitar a Hanabusa Aidou, un amigo de la infancia de ambos chicos, Aidou era un vampiro de clase noble, conocido por ser todo un casanova, era el tipico chico atractivo, de cabellos rubios y ojos turqueza.

**_Minutos más tarde_**

"Ya vez como no tarde tanto?" Dijo camante quien mantenía sus manos en el volante del carro, era un porsche negro con asientos de piel, Shiki se encontraba mirando por la ventana, sus ojos azules miraban el pisaje cubierto de arboles

"Hmm" Murmuró Shiki mientras Kaname saoltaba una risa

"Bueno ya no te enojes anda, ademas lo mejor de las fiestas empieza ya mas tarde" Kaname respondió viendo la cara de imapaciencia de su hermanito menor.

**_Casa de los Kiryuu_**

"Vamos nii-san hay que terminar esto antes de que Zero nos mate" Una bella niña de cabellos girsaceos y bellos ojos violeta decía apresuradamente. La pequeña niña no medía mas de 1.50 cm, era de tez blanca, extramadamente blanca y de facciones muy finas.

"Lo se si Zero se entera no quiero ni pensar" Ichiru contesto mientras ambos niños comenzaban a guardar los pedazos de tela que estaban esparcidos por toda la cama.

"Como crees que luzca para la fiesta?" Maria le pregunto a su hermano mientras se paseaba por la habitación danzando con un vestido de color blanco, era de tirantes y llegaba a la altura de la rodilla. Con muchos trabajos y después de haberse dado varios pinchazos en su dedo, la pequeña Maria Kiryuu, con ayuda de su hermano mayor Ichiru Kiryuu había logrado terminar el perfecto vestido blanco que ahora llevaba en sus manos

"Si pequeña, oye pero crees que Zero se de cuenta de que nos vamos a ir a la fiesta?" Ichiru preguntó timidamente

"Nop, bueno eso espero, sabes que nii-san trabaja hasta tarde así, que lo mas probable será que cuando llegue a la casa va ir directo a su cuarto para dormir" María dijo con una risita y siguió danzando por unos minutos mas

"Bueno Nii-san me voy a arreglar, Yuki no tarda en venir, así que tú debes hacer lo mismo" Maria se acercó a su hermano y paso su fragil y pequeña mano por la mejilla de su hermano "Anda, que quiero llegar a la fiesta"

Maria salió de la habitación de Ichiru y corrió a su habitación, que estaba al final del pasillo, entro rápidamente y se apresuró a sacar algo de su cajón que estaba ubicado en la pequeña mesita de color violeta junto a su entró de nuevo en la habitación de Ichiru, la pequeña tenía en su rostro una sonrisa.

"Ichi nii-san cierra los ojos" Maria dijo tiernamente

"Está bien" Ichiru contestó y cerró sus ojos de color lila queriendo desifrar lo que su pequeña hermana tenía planeado

Se acercó a la cama de su hermano y se sentó junto a él. Luego de con sus manos desenvolvió una pequeña cajita, la colocó encima de sus piernas y la abrió lentamente. Con sus manos sacó un antifaz de color blanco, tenía unas lineas negras alrededor y pequeñas piedritas simulando diamantes.

"No los vayas a abrir" Maria ordenó pero con su misma voz dulce

"Hmm" Ichiru suspiró y espero mientras Maria sonrió y le colocó en el rostro el antifaz

"Abrelos nii-san" Maria exclamó felizmente mientras acercaba un espejo a Ichiru

"Maria, pero.."Ichiru estaba sorprendido, pues hacía dos días mientras regresaban de la escuela, Ichiru había vistó en el aparador de una tienda un antifaz muy bello pero muy caro. Así que simplemente el pequeño suspiro sabiendo que no podía comprarlo

"Lo compré con mis ahorros" Maria contestó dulcemente y beso la mejilla de su hermano

"Anda vistete ya, va a verse genial con tu atuendo" La pequeña de ojos violeta contesto y se levantó pero Ichiru la jaló y la abrazó fuertemente, mientras unas mejillas rodaron por sus mejillas blancas

"Te quiero mucho Maria" Ichiru susurró abrazando a su pequeña hermanita

"Yo tambien nii-san, feliz cumpleaños!" María dijo tiernamente se quedo por un tiempo abrazando a su hermano

Maria salió de la habitació y ahora si camino a la suya para alistarse e ir a la fiesta. Se puso su bello vestido el cual hacia que luciera como un bello su parte Ichiru se había colocado un traje de color negro y su antifaz blanco, sus ojitos lila sobresalian bellamente con ese brillo especial

"Ichiru-chan ya vamonos Yuki ya está aquí" Maria gritó mientras Yuki Cross cierta niña de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolate muy alocada y algo infantil esperaba en la sala, Yuki llevaba un vestido rosa que llegaba arriba de la rodilla era algo ajustado aunque su figura era delgada asi que no tenía mucho que mostrar. Por su parte María se habia recogido el cabello en una coleta, su fleco caía sobre su frente y había colocado un poco de rubor en sus blancas mejillas, brillo en sus labios. Ambas chicas esperaban por el menor de los gemelos

"Muy bien ya vamonos" Dijo Ichiru alistandose por ultima vez y los tres salian de la pequeña casa

"Y vien Ichiru-kun como vamos a llegar a la mansión Hanabusa?" Una my hiperactiva Yuki decía con voz chillona

"Pues tomaremos un taxi" Ichiru decía dulcemente

"AHHHH porque en taxi!"" Yuki reclamaba

"Pues porque no podemos tomar el carro, si Zero se entera nos mata" Maria contestaba tiernamente

"Umm que mal" Yuki decia mientras Ichiru le hacia la parada a un taxi

**_Mansión Hanabusa_**

"Aidou muevete que ya casi van a llegar los invitados" Rima le decia a un Aidou que estaba muy tranquilo echado en el sillon

"Ashh Rima no molestes estoy descansando" Un lindo rubio de ojitos turquesa decia

"Pues si no hiciste NADA, yo tuve que arreglar todo para la fiesta" Rima decia mientras jugaba con la punta rubia de cabello de una de sus colitas

"Pues porque no me pediste ayuda" Aidou dijo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco

"Tonto" Rima dijo mientras le daba un sape en la cabeza

"Ouch eso dolio Rima tonta" Aidou comenzaba a hacer una pelea con su hermana menor

Pronto sono el timbre y un contento Aidou corrio a abrir

"Te lo dije Shiki, nadie ha llegado" Kaname le dijo a su pequeño hermano

"Ahh si pero eso no justifica que te hayas tardado mil años!" Shiki reclamo a su hermano

"Kaname-Sama" Aidou dijo dulcemente con un bello rostro sonrojado

"Hola Aidou" Dijo tranquilamente Kaname

"Pasen, pasen" Aidou decia mientras hacia reverencias besando la mano de Kaname

"Aidou en donde está Rima?" Shiki preguntó al niño de cabellos rubios

"Ash esta por alla" Aidou dijo con una mueca

"Bueno por con ella" Shiki dijo mientras se acercaba por detras hacia Rima y con sus manos tapaba los ojos de la bella rubia

"Haber quien soy?" Shiki decia dulcemente

"Ahhh pues no lo se pocky?" Rima decia tiernamente

"Nop" Shiki decia mientras se sonrojaba

"Emmm Kuran" Rima decia

"No" Shiki contesto mientras sonreia

"Shiki!" Rima dijo dulcemente y riendo

"Ahh sii hola Rima" Shiki dijo mientras giraba a Rima para que ahora lo viera a los ojos

"Que bueno que llegas, aunque son los primeros" Rima decia entusiasmada

"Pues esque no queriamos llegar tarde" Shiki dijo mirando a su hermano Kaname

**_Lejos de ahi_**

"No puede ser tendré que quedarme toda la noche trabajando, espero que Ichiru y Maria esten bien" Un lindo chico de ojos lila suspiraba, ya estaba muy cansado pues habia trabajado ya casi todo el día y sus ojitos se empezaban a cerrar por el sueño que tenía

"Espero que esto se vaya rápido" Zero decia mientras veía a su celular "Umm mejor le marco a Ichiru para ver como estan" Zero marco a la casa pero al no contestar nadie se imagino que Maria estaria con Yuki que era su vecina e Ichiru estaria en su habitacion con sus audifonos escuchando musica asi que conociendo que su hermano siempre tiene su cel en su bolsillo le marco

"Demonios" Ichiru dijo

"Que pasa nii-san"Maria vio a Ichiru preocupada

"Zero me esta marcando" Dijo el menor de los gemelos tiernametne

"Pues contestale Ichiru-kun y dile que se venga con nosotros

"No Yuki, Zero no se puede enterar mejor no le contesto" Ichiru dijo un poco asustado

"Vamos Ichiru contesta el telefono" Zero dijo pero oh no su bateria se acababa y Zero ya no pudo marcar a Ichiru, pero estaba tranquilo sabiendo que sus pequeños hermanos estaban en casa descansando, lo que no se imaginaba es que los niños iban a la casa de nada mas y nada menos que Aidou Hanabusa un chico que acosaba a Zero en la escuela


	2. Te Robaste Mi corazon

**Sigo con mi segundo capitulo hehe y me faltaron ,mas personajes jeje**

**Kaito de 16 años es el mejor amigo de Zero e Ichiru pero en especial de Zero**

**Tal vez ponga un OC pero no se muy bien jeje**

**Amai-TsukiNoMaboroshi: Si yo también amo a KanamexZero pero el pobre de Aidou en este fic va a ser de acosador jajajaja me alegra que te hayas reido en algunas partes jeje**

**Estrella de La Maana: No Aidou solo es un acosador pero no va a ser competencia de Kaname ntp hehe**

**solcithooh: Sip Shiki y Rima son parejita pero Maria va a hacer un triangulo amoroso con ellos jeje y ntp Ichiru solo ve a Maria como su hermana nada mas y sip tal vez con Ichiru lo mas probable es que si porque ya me diste una idea jajajaj**

**Bueno espero que les guste este cap jeje aqui se va a mezclar un flashback de como Aidou acosa a Zero hehe ya que el rubio es mayor que nuestro Zerito jajaja. Bueno leanlo y ya saben reviews jejej. Por cierto alguien sabe si hay una pagina en donde pueda escribir historias originales? **

**Canción Inspo- Fidel Nadal Te robaste mi corazon (mi hermana la estaba escuchando y pues me hizo una idea para este cap jeje)**

**Capitulo 2**

**-Esta Noche-**

Takamiya Kaito compañero y mejor amigo de los hermanos Kiryuu abría freneticamente la puerta de la cocina donde Zero se encontraba terminando de lavar los ultimos platos sucios. Zero trabaja en un restaurante algunas veces cocinando otras haciendole de mesero aunque algunas veces los clientes lo sacaban de quicio y terminaba en la cocina haciendole de chef.

"Zero-chan ya vamonos anda deja eso!" Kaito dijo jalando a Zero del brazo y corriendo fuera del restaurante

"Que quieres Kaito, tengo que dejar limpio el lugar" Zero dijo soltandose del agarre de su amigo y mirandolo serio con esos ojitos lila

"Ash Zero-kun como que que quiero?" Kaito miró a Zero a los ojos mientras una sonrisita se asomaba en su rostro

"Dime ya!"Zero dijo un poco enfurecido pues cuando Kaito hacía esa sonrisita indicaba que habia tramado algo y no muy bueno

"Pues vamonos a la fiesta en casa de los Hanabusa" Kaito dijo felizmente

"Que no tu estas demente yo no voy a casa de ese tipo!" Zero dijo mientras dejaba salir un bello sonrojo en sus mejillas, Kaito al ver esa reacción en su amigo alzo una ceja y comenzó a reir

"Vamos Zero que te puede pasar que te violen?" Kaito dijo mientras reia a carcajadas

Zero no dijo nada simplemente miró al piso con el rostro aún sonrojado, pero gracias a esos flecos plateados era imposible que Kaito se diera cuentas, ademas el chico de cabellos castaños reia como nunca. Zero suspiró recordando lo que había pasado hoy en la escuela

_**Flashback Academia Cross**_

_**Una escuela de lo ms normal en donde humanos y vampiros convivian claro sin que los humanos supieran. Se encontraban dos clases: La Clase Nocturna-Vampiros o apodados los Mosquitos Chupasangre (apodo de Kaito) y la Clade del Día simples humanos.**_

_**Pero era en la clase de gimnasia en la que ambas clases se juntaban y claro las locas chicas de la clase del dia idolatraban a los de la clase nocturna...**_

_Se encontraban en el gimansio las chicas de la clase del dia comenzaban sus tipicas rutinas de animadoras aunque por lo general no eran que gritos hacia los guapos chicos de la clase nocturna y los niños a las niñas de la clase nocturna todos los "mosquitos" eran muy bellos pero sin duda los mas populares eran: Hanabusa Aidou de ultimo año, Kuran Shiki de primer año de praparatoria, Seiren de segundo año, Ruka Soen de ultimo año y por ultimo Rima Hanabusa de primer año._

___Idol! Idol te amamos!_

___Shiki por favor se mio_

___Ruka Ruka por favor acepta mis sentimientos_

___Aidou Hanabusa estaba mas que feliz al ver como sus fans gritaban alocadas por el rubio, por su parte Shiki ignoraba aquellos gritos y cuando alguien clamaba por Rima el frunció el ceño y su adorable carita hizo una mueca de desagrado, caminó con Rima y delante de todos la abrazo. Por su parte la pequeña Rima simplemente se sonrojó y sacó un palito de pocky para darselo a Shiki. _

___Shiki complacido camino con Rima para sentarse debajo de uno de los arboles de cerezas. Ahi estaba Rima junto con Shiki ambos escuchando musica y algunas veces Rima dandole los palitos de pocky a Shiki._

___"Shiki, Rima porque no se quedaron a ver a nuestras adoradas fans" Aidou dijo emocionado mientras dejaba ver un brillo en sus ojitos, Rima miró a su hermano y cuando el perqueño Hanabusa caminaba hacia ellos, ella hizo que su hermano tropezara_

___"Aidou estas tan ciego que no sabes en donde pisar" Rima dijo mientras se volteo hacia Shiki y continuaron escuchando musica_

___"RIMA eres una..." Aidou estaba que echaba humos y apretaba sus puños pero pronto su rostro se ilumino al ver a la belleza de cabellos plateados que salia del gimansio para caminar por la escuela_

___"Kiryuu!"Aidou gritó felizmente captando la mirada del bello Zero_

___"Ay no tragame tierra!" Zero dijo buscando si su hermano Ichiru o el tonto de Kaito estaban cerca pero Kaito estaba ligando con algunas chicas e Ichiru estaba practicando con Yagari "defensa personal" (aunque esto era solo una mentirilla porque en realidad Yagari entranaba a los Kiryuu para que lidiaran con los vampiros)_

___"Hola hermoso" Aidou dijo tiernamente poniendo su carita de niño bueno y le guiñaba el ojo a Zero_

___"Qu..que quieres Hanabusa" Zero dijo poniendose a la defensiva pero eso lo hacía lucir mas lindo_

___"Hay Zero-chan pues como que quiero" Aidou dijo y en un dos por tres ambos chicos estaban en los vestidores de niños, Aidou estaba acorralando a Zero en una de las paredes_

___"Vete moscón chupasangre" Zero dijo con un bello rostro sonrojado pero algo temeroso_

___"Hay asi nos llevamos ahora Zerito?" Aidou dijo mientras su lengua recorria juguetonamente la mejilla sonrojada del pobre de Zero_

___"Oye yo no soy tu comida ya vete!" Zero dijo mientras trataba de empujar a Aidou pero por su mala suerte el vampiro le había congelado los pies impidiendo que se moviera_

___"Ya relajate Zerito, sabes me gustas mucho eres lindo" Aidou dijo tiernamente pero sus ojitos turquesa mostraban lujuria _

___"Ya dejame y no me digas Zerito" Zero dijo mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco_

___"Esta bien amor" Aidou dijo mientras sus labios rozaban los de Zero, Zero estaba poniendose nervioso pues nadie entraba para ayudarlo y Aidou ahora estaba besando los labios del bello niño de ojos lila._

___Aidou siguió profundizando el beso ignorando los intentos del humano para liberarse, incluso Aidou colocaba sus manos en las caderas del bello niño y sus labios besaban profundamente los de Zero. Zero mordió el labio inferior de Aidou esperando que con eso el vampiro se alejara pero eso solo insitó a Aidou para que empujara su lengua dentro de la boca de un sonrojado Zero. Sus manos comenzaban a subir por el abdomen de Zero y luego una de las manos danzó juguetonamente hasta el pantalon de Zero. Zero miró austado al vampiro y ahora si mordió en su labio fuertemente. AIdou que ya estaba empezando a desabrochar el pantalon de Zero saltó y se hizo hacia atras lamiendo su herido labio. Zero realmente se veía hermoso con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas y su respiración entre cortada, estaba asustadito lo cual lo hacia verse realmente tentador._

___"Zerito te ves encantador, y como me mordiste es hora de que te de un buen castigo" Aidou dijo riendo y volvia a aproximarse a su victima con esa mirada lujuriosa_

___"Zero nii-san estas aqui?" La voz de Ichiru se escuchó y Aidou se alejo del niño de ojos lila, dejandolo solo y temblando un poco_

_Zero no contestó nada simplemente estaba parado con una expresión asustada y su carita sonrojada, sus cabellos despeinados_

_"Nii-san que te pasó?" Ichiru le pregunto preocupado a su hermano viendo la expresicón temerosa de Zero_

_"N..nada Ichiru ya vamonos" Zero dijo un poco intranquilo_

_"Esta bien nii-san" Ichiru salió de los vestidores_

_Poco antes de que Zero tambien huyera Aidou apareció nuevamente detras del chico su respiración agitada_

_"Te espero hoy en la noche Amor" Aidou susurró detras de su oido mientras esas juguetonas manos agarraban el trasero del chico y una de ellas se movia a la parte delantera del chico para acariciar cierta parte sensible del menor. Después dejaba en su bolsillo la invitación a una fiesta en donde todos debian llevar antifaz._

"No Kaito ni loco voy a esa casa ademas va a ver muchos vampiros yo no me meto con los mosquitos" Zero dijo negando con la cabeza

"Hay ZERO vamos anda ademas ya tengo tu antifaz anda anda anda!" Kaito decia tomando a Zero de los hombros y moviendolo violentamente y claro la voz de Kaito resonando en los oidos de Zero

"Ya dije que no!" Zero dijo serio

"Hay Zero-kun pero anda es para que celebremos tu cumpleaños! ya no tienes 15 ahora tienes 16 ya podemos divertirnos" Kaito decia tratando de convencer a su amigo para pasar un buen rato burlandose de los mosquitos esos y lo que llamaban "fiestas"

"Umm está bien pero no.." Zero miró al piso nadie sabia que Aidou lo acosaba mejor cambio lo que estaba a punto de decir "No intentes lucirte con esos sabes que son especiales" Zero termino diciendo mientras Kaito reia complacido por lograr su objetivo

**_Mansión Hanabusa_**

Ya saliendo del taxi Yuki miraba con sus ojos chocolate la bella y enorme casa, Maria tambien estaba muy feliz de poder asistir y por a su primera fiesta en grande, tal vez podría encontrarse con alguien lindo ahi. Por su parte Ichiru estaba algo impaciente por entrar pues a escondidas de Zero, Ichiru se había echo muy buen amigo de Shiki y gracias a esto Ichiru había conocido al amor de su vida (bueno su amor platonico) un bello rubio de ojos esmeralda que una vez fue a recojer a Shiki y de paso había dejado a Ichiru en su casa.

_**Flashback Encuentro de Ichiru y Takuma**_

_"Hey Shiki" Ichiru decia sonrientemente _

_"Hola Ichiru y tu hermano? crei que estarias con el" Shiki le dijo al niño de cabellos plateados _

_"Pues si pero fue a arreglar algo con el profesor Yagari" Ichiru dijo encogiendose de hombros_

_"Umm pues que mal" De pronto un coche se paro fuera del porton y se escucho un clackson "ah debe ser Takuma" Shiki dijo sonriente._

_Takuma era el mejor amigo de su hermano Kaname y algunas veces Kaname le pedia a Takuma que recogiera a Shiki por protección y esas cosas_

_"Takuma" Ichiru susurro el nombre dulcemente y de pronto ya que el coche estaba estacionado un bello chico de unos 20 años talvez pensó Ichiru se bajaba del carro, de pronto cerro la puerta de este y caminaba hacia Shiki. Ichiru sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse y el pequeño miro al piso avergonzado. Shiki no se dio cuenta pues en ese momento estaba contestando un msj con Rima si ambos no podían vivir el uno sin el otro. _

_"Hola asi que eres un amigo de Shiki-sama" Takuma dijo dulcemente mientras Ichiru trataba de esconder su bello rostro sonrojado_

_"hai" dijo tiernamente y luego levanto su cara para mostrar unos hermosos ojos lila y su carita bellamente sonrojada_

_-que bello es- Takuma penso mientras le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas encantadoras al niño_

_"Um Takuma que bien que veniste ya vamonos" Shiki dijo ansioso por llegar a casa cambiarse e ir directo a la casa de Rima "Bueno Ichiru-kun nos vemos mañana" Dijo Shiki con una ligera sonrisa_

_"Espera Shiki" Takuma dijo mientras seguia contemplado al bello niño "No quieres que te llevemos a tu casa?" Takuma pregunto tiernamente_

_"Um no yo" Ichiru se sonrojaba y trataba de mirar a otra parte_

_"Me llamo Takuma Ichijou y soy amigo de Shiki y de su hermano, el me encargo que viniera a recojerlo por si te preocupa que sea un asaltaniños o algo por el estilo" Takuma respondio dulcemente mientras seguia con su sonrisa arrebatadora_

_"Amm me llamo Ichiru.. Kiryuu Ichiru y bueno esque yo- no-quiero-que-sea-una-molestia" Ichiru dijo muy quedito y rapidamente lo que hizo a Takuma sentir ternura por el peqeño que realmente era hermoso_

_"Bueno ya vamos Ichiru Takuma y Yo te dejamos en tu casa sii?" Shiki dijo algo impaciente_

_"Bueno esta bien" Ichiru dijo mientras hacia una reverencia muy elegante a pesar de que era un humano y caminaba al carro_

_"Um yo me siento atras" Dijo Shiki quien queria estar en la parte trasera para tener algo de privacidad en sus msj con RIma_

_"Bueno entonces tu vas a delante como mi copiloto" Takuma sonrió y abrió la puerta para el menor_

_"" Ichiru se sonrojó dulcemente y se sento en el asiento._

_El camino se hizo eterno y todo el trayecto Ichiru iba con su carita escondida. Al llegar a casa Ichiru abrio la puerta para bajar, Shiki habia quedado dormido y Takuma suavemente roso la mano del pequeño_

_"Cuidate mucho Ichiru" Takuma sonrio dulcemente_

_"Hai, gracias por traerme" Ichiru dijo y sonrio_

_Esa sonrisa casi mata a Takuma que por unos instantes queria besar esos bellos labios pero con Shiki ahi no podría ademas que era un extraño para el angelito de ojos lila "Siempre es un placer"_

**_De regreso a la MANSION hANABUSA_**

"Ichiru Ichiru" Maria llamaba a su hermano casi gritando

"eh?" Ichiru miro confuso y luego sonrio al ver a su hermanita con su bello vestido blanco y un antifaz blanco con pequeñas lineas de color violeta "Ah lo siento me quede pensando"

"Y por un buen rato te estuvimos gritando Ichiru" Yuki dijo quien ya tenia su antifaz puesto era de dos colores rosa y negro del lado rosa tenia dibujado el contorno de una estrella y del negro una pequeña linea de imitacion diamantes

"Bueno si ya entremos nii-san" Maria dijo corriendo a la entrada

DING-DONG

"Aidou ya ponganse sus antifaces ya anden muevanse" Rima decia algo nerviosa.

"Hay Rima de verdad eres tan impaciente, tipico de ti" Aidou dijo mientras se colocaba un antifaz con algunas lineas de color aguamarina y con unas plumas negras.

Por su parte Kaname habia optado por un elegante antifaz vino Shiki llevaba uno de color cian y Rima uno de color Azul como el color de los ojos de Shiki

"Que bien ya llegan los invitados" Aidou dijo y abrió la puerta inmediatamente se quedo pasmado al ver a un niño de cabellos plata con un bello antifaz negro y unos ojos lila que resaltaban

Aidou ya estaba mas que contento creyendo que aquel era Zero pero...

"Ichiru veniste" Shiki corrió a saludar a Ichiru pero sus ojos se fijaron en la pequeña belleza que estaba junto al mayor, una niña de 14 o13 en un vestido blanco que la hacia lucir un bello angelito, era tan perfecta

"Umm nii-san quien es el?" Maria decia tiernamente

"El es Shiki el chico que me invito al la fiesta, lo siento traje dos amigas es que no podía dejar a mi hermanita sola en casa" Ichiru dijo y pronto vio como unos bellos ojos esmeralda clavaban su mirada en el.

"Si no hay problema pasen" Shiki dijo casi como si fuera el dueño de la fiesta, pero Aidou no se enojo es mas no tenia ni la menor idea de que Zero tuviera un hermano y gemelo (doble diversión)

Pronto mas gente comenzó a llegar y las luces se apagaban y prendian como su fuera un tipo antro, Kaname miraba desde una de las escaleras, su hermano seguia con Rima y con aquel chico de cabellos plateados, sus ojos realmente eran bellos, pronto Takuma se puso junto a Kaname y al igual que el sangre pura Takuma estaba perdido viendo cada movimiento que hacia el menor. Kaname se dio cuenta y miró a su amigo

"Te has fijado en el?" Kaname pregunto algo serio

"Yo Kaname-sama si a ti te interesa pues" Los ojitos esmeralda de Takuma miraron tristemente

"No es que me parecio interesante pero he visto que a ti te ha llamado la atencion" Kaname dijo con una ligera sonrisa

"Pues si pero, es un humano no podría funcionar" Takuma dijo con un suspiro

"Nunca digas nunca mi buen Takuma" Kaname dijo para luego desaparecer realmente estaba en la fiesta para cuidar de Shiki pero realmente estaba algo aburrido

_**El encuentro con su angel**_

Kaito jalaba a la entrada a un no muy contento Zero, el pequeño Zero llevaba un antifaz identico al de su hermano pero claro era facil distinguir a ambos Ichiru llevaba su cabello atado en una colita con un cascabel en ella y Zero tenía su cabello cortito por otra parte Kaito llevaba una mascara gotica.

"Ya Zero-chan vamos" Kaito jalaba a Zero

"Bueno ya pero dejame me lastimas" Zero decia enojado

"Uy que sensible" Kaito decia

Pronto ambos entraban a la fiesta musica alcohol y claro algunas copas con un liquido de color extraño (sangre)

Kaname salio al jardin ahi estuvo sentado en las escaleras estaba pensativo suspirando

"Demonios" Zero vió a Aidou que se aproximaba pero cuando lo hizo solo sonrio y se alejo, eso fue extraño de seguro el moscón estaba planeando algo

**Te robaste mi corazón**

Empezaba la musica para bailar y Kaito no tardo en perderse entre la gente para bailar con las vampiras

"Kaito espera" Zero dijo, pronto sentia las miradas de varios hombres y mujeres mirandolo ya que el chico se veia realmente sexy

**Cuando me dejaste solo**  
**en aquella estación princess**

Kaname continuaba sentado pensando en lo solo que se sentía en verdad se alegraba por su hermano quien al parecer estaba mas que feliz con Rima pero el solo estaba solo sin nadie que lo amara

Maria y Yuki andaban paseandose por la fiesta pronto uno de los presentes invito a Yuki a bailar quien no dudo en hacerlo, Yuki bailaba bien el chico la tomaba de la cintura y ambos movian sus cuerpos al compas de la canción, de pronto Yuki pasaba sus manos por los cabellos del chico y de pronto se empezaron a besar

Maria estaba parada moviendo su cabeza siguiendo la melodia de la cancion de pronto alguientoco su hombro por detras Maria volteó y vio a Shiki que la invitaba a bailar. La pequeña sonrio y acepto. Shiki la llevaba al centro de la pista y gentilmente tomaba la cintura de la pequeña, la miraba a esos ojos violeta y sonreia. Por su parte Maria sonreia se sentia en las nubes y la dulce mirada de Shiki hacia que se sintiera como una verdadera princesa

**Y a mi me dolió un montón**  
**ver que te alejabas sin resignación**

A lo lejos una niña de cabellos rubios observaba a la dulce pareja bailando y Rima sentia sus ojos llorosos de pronto otra parejita pasu junto a ella

"Wow la niña que esta con Shiki realmente es muy bonita"

"Si es mas bonita que Rima"

Rima sintio lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas

"Si la verdad hacen muy linda pareja"

Ante eso Rima podia ver la sonrisa que se formaba en la cara de Shiki, y como alzaba en el aire a la pequeña Maria, la niña estaba algo pequeña pero aun asi la pareja lucia adorable. De pronto Shiki comenzaba a juntar su cuerpo mas al de la pequeña niña y ambos reian.

El fleco de Maria tapaba sus ojitos y Shiki gentilmente colocó el mechon de cabello detras de su oreja, pronto los dos dejaron de bailar y se encontraban parados el uno frente al otro, ambos mirandose dulcemente. Ojos violeta que brillaban intensamente y ojos azules que sonreian dejando un reflejo amoroso

"Eres muy linda Maria" Shiki decia dulcemente

"Gr..racias Shiki-sempai" Maria dijo tiernamente

"Solo Shiki, para ti soy solo Shiki" Shiki decia mientras posaba en las mejillas de la pequeña un dulce beso

Al ver esto Rima salio corriendo con lagrimas en sus ojitos

**Tanto tiempo en tí había soñado**  
**a la salida del baile por tí había esperado**

Aidou estaba bailando con algunas chicas pero estaba esperando por su querido Zerito pues queria divertirse un rato con la belleza de niño pero no veia rastro de el, tal vez no vendría pero ese tal Ichiru estaba igual de bello y tenia muy buen cuerpo

Takuma e Ichiru habian logrado encontrarse

"Me alegra que hayas venido" Takuma decia dulcemente mientras se acercaba al pequeño

"Si bueno Shiki me invito asi que pense que era buena idea" Ichiru decia tiernamente y miraba los bellos ojos esmeralda

"Ese antifaz realmente te queda bien" Takuma dijo mientras pasaba su mano por la mejilla de Ichiru era tan tersa y suave

"G..racias fue un regalo de mi hermanita" Ichiru dijo mientras sentia maripositas en su estomago

"Un regalo?" Takuma pregunto dulcemente

"Sip es que hoy es mi cumpleaños" Ichiru dijo sonrojado como tomatito y mirando al piso

"Entonces feliz cumpleaños Ichiru" Dijo tiernamente y levanto la cara de Ichiru gentilmente mientras aproximaba sus labios al los del pequeño

Ichiru se sintio morir su amor platonico lo estaba besando y el respondio tiernamente al beso

**Esa noche era el momento indicado**  
**para decirte cuanto te había amado**

Pronto los brazos de Takuma rodearon la cintura del menor y comenzo un beso un poco mas apasionado, por su parte Ichiru se sonrojaba ante cada beso, sus labios se movian con los de su adorado rubio.

Takuma pido permiso con su legua para entrar a la cual Ichiru dejo y junto con la suya se enrollo con la de Takuma mientras los brazos de Ichiru rodeaban el cuello del vampiro, sus ojitos lila estaban cerrados, Takuma recorría la pequeña espalda del menor y pronto sus labios viajaban por las mejillas del pequeño y luego bajaban hacia su cuello dando pequeños mordiscos, cuando llegó al cuello del menor lamio sensualmente mientras dejaba algunas marcas de los besos.

Ichiru entrelazaba sus dedos en el sedoso cabello del lindo de ojos emeralda, pronto Takuma lamio el cuello una vez mas

"Ah" De los labios de Ichiru salió un leve gemido y Takuma sonrio para luego mirar a los ojos al bello de Ichiru

Ichiru se sonrojo de nuevo y miro a otro lado

"Por favor no apartes esa dulce mirada de mi" Takuma dijo dulcemente mientras de nuevo tomaba los labios del menor

Ichiru por su parte dejaba que Takuma lo besara, sus manos entralazadas sus cuerpos cada vez mas pegados el uno al otro.

**Pero vos no querías escuchar**  
**sólo querías divertirte y bailar**

Rima salio corriendo hacia otra parte de la casa aun tenia en su mente la imagen de Shiki bailando con esa niña y luego besando en su mejilla, riendo, Rima estaba realmente triste

"Rima" Una voz gentil se escuchaba

"Ruka.. Shiki el" Rima cerraba sus ojitos mientras continuaba llorando, Ruka suspiro y abrazo a la pequeña

"Shh tranquila dime que suscede" Ruka dijo mientras Kain se acercaba y veia a su prima llorando

"Rima que sucede es tu fiesta, dime pequeña que paso acaso Aidou?" Kain dijo un poco molesto al ver los ojitos azules de su prima llorosos

"No Shiki" La pequeña sollozaba y Ruka continuaba el abrazo

Pronto Kain entendio pues antes de caminar hacia su amada Ruka se habia encontrado con Shiki bailando con una niña muy bonita de cabellos grises. Ambos estaban riendo y se miraban tiernamente.

**querías presumir, querías alardear**  
**pero no me querías amar**

Rima continuaba con Kain y Ruka ambos consolandola ya que la pequeña estaba muy herida y muy triste

Por su parte Kaito seguia de chica en chica bailando y divirtiendose, pronto se percato de que Zero ya no estaba con el y creyo que tal vez el niño de ojos lila estaba tambien disfrutando de la fiesta.

Aidou estaba buscando por el gemelo de Zero y se topo con una imagen que nunca creyo ver, Takuma y el sexy de Ichiru besandose escondidos en una esquinita muy oscura, Takuma estaba paseando sus manos por el cuerpo del menor mientras Ichiru no hacia mas que dejar salir gemiditos. Aidou estaba furioso pues el habia puesto primero los ojos en ese pequeño dulce y ahora ese Takuma se lo habia ganado

"Me gustas" Takuma dijo entre jadeos

"Te amo" Ichiru dijo tiernamente y luego se sonrojo estaba algo avergonzado por su confesión

"Lo se creo que yo tambien te amo" Takuma dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de Ichiru que ahora estaba suelto y que brillaba por las luces.

Luego ambos siguieron besandose y Aidou salio enfurecido del lugar

"Ash ese Takuma es un lagarton" Aidou decia sabiendo claramente que Takuma de seguro habia usado su tipico encanto para ganarse al bello gemelito

**La vida está hecha de momentos**  
**momentos malos, momentos buenos**

"Estupido Kaito, me deja aqui con ese pervertido que puede aparecer en cualquier momento" Zero decia para si mientras salia al jardin

Pronto Kaname escuchó una voz y levanto la vista sus enormes ojos marron veian la imagen de un bello angel con un antifaz pronto recordo cuando Shiki corrio para saludarlo

"Ichiru?" Kaname pregunto admirando al pequeño mas de cerca

"Que?" Zero dijo sus ojitos lila dejaban salir destellos de enojo -de que demonios habla porque dice el nombre de mi hermanito-

"Ichiru eres Ichiru?" Kaname dijo suavemente

"No moscón yo soy Zero, porque me llamas con el nombre de mi nii-san?" Zero dijo con una mirada un poco tierna

"Moscón?" Kaname dijo riendo "Yo me lla.." Pronto fue cortado porque Aidou aparecio

"Demonios no dejes que me vea ese pervertido" Zero dijo escondiendose detras de un arbolito"

Kaname levanto la ceja y miro a Aidou espantandolo con la mirada, luego miro al lindo ser que se escondia temerosamente de HANABUSA

**pero no perdimos el tiempo**  
**porque cuando nos amamos fue un amor eterno**

"Ya tranquilo, Aidou ya se fue" Kaname dijo viendo al lindo niño y esos malditos hermosos ojos lila

"Gracias por no decirle que estaba aqui" Zero dijo con un leve sonrojamiento

Kaname no pudo resistir sonreir pensaba que ese niño era muy lindo y su corazón latia rapidamente

"Tranquilo, y por que dices que es un pervertido?" Kaname dijo mientras se acercaba al pequeño

"Po..porque queria violarme" Zero dijo temerosamente y con sus ojitos llorosos

"Shh tranquilo, ese Aidou no te va a molestar mas"

Kaname sintio que queria matar a Aidou, como se atrevía a acosar a ese bello angel, no Kaname no lo iba a permitir, no con ese pequeño pues en su corazon empezaba a tener sentimientos extraños

**ahora me queda el recuerdo**  
**y una frase escrita en el cuaderno**

"En verdad lo crees?" Zero lo saco de sus pensamientos mientras sus ojitos con lagrimas miraban al chico de ojos marron

"Si tranquilo yo te protegere de Aidou" Kaname sonrio mientras limpiaba las lagrimitas del pequeño

"Pero como si siempre me mete a los vestidores de la escuela y me quiere tocar" Zero decia en verdad no entendia porque le estaba contando eso a un extraño pero es que en verdad tenia miedo pues Aidou era de temer era un moscón pervertido

"Shh tranquilo Aidou no te va a molestar Yo no lo voy a permitir" Pronto Kaname tomo al pequeño en sus brazos y sus labios se aproximaban a los del menor

Kaname y Zero ambos chicos se veian a los ojos, con la luna como testigo, ambos labios comenzaban a unirse al iagual que sus manos se entrelazaban, Zero temblaba un poco pero con los besos tiernos del chico de ojos marron se tranquilizo dejandose llevar por aquellos dulces labios. Zero se sonrojó en el dulce beso y pronto el beso se hacia mas profundo por parte de Kaname, Zero apretaba su cuerpo al del mayor y ls lagrimas salian, Kaname se dio cuenta y susurró

"Tranquilo ya estoy aqui" Kaname dijo realmente preocupado pues no entendia, o mas bien no queria saber hasta donde habia sido capaz de llegar Aidou

**un amor verdadero y sincero no termina más**  
**nunca es pasajero**

Kaito estaba contento y paseasa luego se encontró con Maria que tenia sus ojitos violeta en forma de corazón

"Maria?" Kaito dijo

"Ay no KAITO !" Maria se puso blanca como si hubiera visto a un fantasma

"Que haces aqui pequeña ahhhhh cpnque divirtiendote eh!" Kaito rio

"Por favor Kaito-kun no le digas a Zero que Ichiru, Yuki y Yo venimos" Maria dijo toda preocupada

"Dijiste Yuki?" Kaito dijo

"Si ella tambien vino" Maria miro a Kaito toda nerviosa

"No puede ser, no te preocupes Maria-chan ya me voy, busco a Zero y nos vamos" Kaito dijo y salio corriendo

Kaname continuaba abrazando a Zero dejandolo llorar, acariciando sus cabellos plateados el pequeño recargando su cabeza en su hombro y llorando

**Te robaste mi corazón**

"Zero! Zero en donde estas" Kaito grito en el jardin

Pronto Zero se separó de Kaname y se limpio las lagrimas rapidamente

**Cuando me dejaste solo**  
**en aquella estación princess**

"Me debo ir" Zero dijo y Kaname fruncio el ceño pero asintió

Kaito seguia corriendo en busca de Kaito pronto vio a Zero y corrio a el

"Um mejor nos vamos ya Zero-chan" Kaito dijo tomando la mano de Kaito

**Y a mi me dolió un montón**  
**ver que te alejabas sin resignación**

Kaname estaba escondido entre los arboles viendo con recelo como ese chico tomaba la mano de lo que ahora era suyo, de aquel bello ser que era de el y de nadie mas,.

"AHORA QUE HICISTE" Zero dijo algo enojado

"Um nada" Kaito dijo y luego vio los ojos rojos por lagrimas de Zero "Estuviste llorando?" Kaito pregunto pero Zero miro a otro lado

"Claro que no idiota"Zero dijo

Pronto Kaito jalo a Zero consigo conciguiendo salir de la mansion

Kaname estaba ahi observando a ese tipejo alejando a su angel y pronto las ventanas se quebraban mientras Kaname estaba mas que furioso


	3. Eres todo lo que quiero

**Espero que les guste este cap jeje lo siento si me tarde en actualizarlo pero estaba ocupada con la uni lo bueno es que ya estoy de vacaciones :P**

**Capitulo 3  
**

**-Eres todo lo que quiero-**

**_Kaname POV_**

Ya había pasado una semana y no he encontrado rastro alguno de él, Shiki me ha dicho que no ha ido a la escuela y eso me está preocupando porque tengo tantos deseos de verlo. Si lo se lo conocí aquella noche pero eso vasto para que quisiera tenerlo junto a mi y protegerlo y aunque no he podido aclarar las cosas con Aidou. Me molestó bastante al escuchar que ese rubio lo había intentado tomar. Pero esto no se va a quedar así, ya vera Aidou, de eso me encargaré. Por ahora se ha salvado pero cuando lo vea le dejare claro que mi bello angel es MIO y solo mio.

Suspiro mientras doy un masaje en mi sien estoy algo agotado, será por tanta preocupación que tengo de no poder encontrar a ese bello ser que robo mi corazón. No me importa porque es de él, todo mi ser le pertenece así como el me pertenece. Nunca antes pense que podría llegar a sentir este sentimiento pero ahora que lo siento puedo decir que estoy plenamente feliz. Y aunque todavía no logro hacerlo mio completamente se que él lo será. Solo tengo que encontrarlo, será mejor que vaya a tomar una ducha para después llevar a Shiki a la escuela y aunque nunca lo hago y tal vez mi pequeño hermano se sorprenda será una buena escusa para poder ver a mi adorado angel.

Camino hacia el baño tomo rapidamente una ducha y me pongo mi ropa, no es algo adelante pero tampoco muy ordinario, esta vez eligo unos pantalones de color negro y una camisa de seda de color vino dejando los primeros botones de esta desabrochados. Me pongo mi saco negro y camino fuera de mi habitación. De pronto escucho ruidos provenientes de la habitación continua a la mia. Empiezo a escuchar lo que parece ser los cajones que se abren y cierran y a mi hermano caminando de un lado a otro. Lo siento algo ansioso y desesperado y es que su aura comienza a expandirse fuera de su cuarto. Me acerco a su puerta y doy unos suaves toques en la puerta, claro que Shiki no me escucha por lo que me decido a entrar, cuando veo su habitación y su cara preocupada no puedo evitarlo y rio.

"Ehh? Kaname nii-san que haces aqui?" Shiki me pregunta con un leve sonrojo en su rostro lo cual me parece tierno ya que por lo general Shiki siempre esta en su mundo osea pensando en Rima

"Escuche ruidos extraños provenientes de tu recamara y pense que estabas en peligro" Miro alrededor y me encuentro con toda la ropa de mi hermano votada por los alrededores y tambien encuentro una gran montaña de camisas, calcetines y algunos boxers sobre la cama luego lo mio con una sonrisita "Y creo que lo estas, que ocurre Shiki porque tanto desorden?" Le pregunto mientras Shiki hace una cara de exasperacion

"Pues que no se que ponerme! que va a decir y si me veo bien ahh Kaname que voy a hacer" Veo como Shiki se lleva sus manos a la cabeza y comienza a jalar sus cabellos castaños

"De que hablas Shiki como que no sabes que ponerte si solo vas a la escuela, no tienes que usar tu uniforme de la Clase Nocturna?" Le pregunto mientras recuerdo mis días en la Academia Cross y el uniforme que debía usar luego esucho a mi hermano gruñir "Aghh si pero..pero Kaname que no te das cuenta que tengo que lucir apuesto" Shiki se sonrojo como un tomate al decir eso, en verdad nunca crei que mi hermano fuera tan vanidoso, pero bueno desde que trabaja como modelo creo que eso le ha afectado un poco

"Bueno Shiki no importa que dira Rima estoy seguro que le gustas con uniforme o con otro tipo de ropa anda ya vistete ya para que nos vayamos" Le digo y me aoresuro a salir de la habitación pero Shiki dice algo que me deja sorprendido

"Pero porque Rima? no no Kaname, que tal si no le gusto a Maria" Shiki dijo otra vez preocupandose yo me volteo para verlo y alzo una ceja "Maria?" le pregunto mientras la imagen de la niña hermana de mi angel venia a mi mente "Pues si Kaname, Maria... Maria Kiryuu la niña mas bonita que he visto" Al ver a Shiki sonrio pues se que mi hermano siente algo por la pequeña.

Me quedo pensativo por unos minutos pero a Shiki no parece importarle pues el sigue -arreglandose- para lucir bien, y como no esa niña es muy bella, un pequeño angelito diría Yo, y pues como no si su hermano es el ser mas bello y perfecto en este mundo. Vaya creo que Shiki y Yo estamos enamorados de dos bellos angeles. Me pregunto que diran Oka-san y Otou-san al respecto, pues aquellos Kiryuu son humanos, bueno eso no importa porque Zero es mi vida y voy a luchar por el y por ser felices.

"Kaname onii-san?" Escucho la voz de mi pequeño hermano y cuando lo miro descubro que ya esta vestido, usando su uniforme blanco. Esta un poco preocupado

"Que sucede Shiki?" Le pregunto y el me sonrie "Pues te estaba hablando pero tu ni caso que me hacias ya nos vamos anda ya vamonos" Me dice y me jala fuera de su habitación casi corriendo a velocidad vampirica llegamos al carro "Bueno yo conduzco" Shiki me dice mientras abre la puerta del carro claro que yo soy mas rapido y logro quitarle las llaves "De ninguna manera conduces como loco ademas todavia no tienes tu licencia" Le digo mientras me subo al carro y Shiki hace lo mismo el se cruza de brazos y suspira

"Bueno anda Kaname ya apurate ya vamonos" Veo como Shiki comienza a desesperarse y con mayor razon pues quiere llegar a ver a su bella niña al igual que yo quiero encontrarme con ese bello ser.

**Finaliza Kanme POV**

Era una bella mañana y unos ojitos de color lila se abrían lentamente, la pequeña princesita comenzaba a despertarse después de un bello sueño donde su principe azul era nada menos que Kuran Shiki, ella se sonrojo al recordar su sueño. Pronto se paro de la cama y caminó hacia su closet de ahi saco su uniforme perfectamente colgado y planchado, lo colocó en la cama y tomo su toalla, salió de su recamara y camino al baño ahí se encontro a Zero el cual estaba recargado en la pared con cara de pocos amigos y dentro del baño estaba Ichiru cantando en la regadera. Zero no pudo mas y dió unos golpes en la puerta

"Ichiru YA SAL DE UNA VEZ, HAY GENTE ESPERANDO AFUERA ICHIRU! ICHIRU!" Zero gritó mas molesto percatandose de que su adorable gemelo le había subido el volumen a la musica y cantaba mas fuerte. Maria rió ante esto, le encantaba ver las peleas entre sus hermanos. Zero miró a Maria algo molesto pero despues sonrió, no podía enojarse con su pequeña hermana.

Así era siempre, cada vez que peleaban Maria hacia que todo se arreglara, tal vez por su dulce prescencia y por su mirada llena de amor, era la mirada que su madre siempre les daba.

"Nii-san tranquilo todavía es temprano mejor vamos a hacer el desayuno" Dijo tiernamente la pequeña y colocó su toalla en una silla ambos hermanos bajaron a la cocina. Maria se veía adorable con su pijama de franela era un pantalón de cuadritos lila y blanco y una blusa tres cuartos con bolsitas a los lados y en el centro la imagen de un gatito que por alguna razón le recordaba a sus hermanos, pues el gatito tenía el cabello plateado y ojitos lila. Y claro no faltaban sus pantuflas de conejito. Zero sonrió, su hermana en verdad era la niña mas tierna que pudiera haber en el mundo.

"Bueno entonces que vas a queres de desayunar?" Zero le preguntó dulcemente y Maria lo miro con sus ojitos brillosos "Hot-cakes!" La pequeña exclamó feliz y Zero sonrio "Esta bien"

Mientras Zero se dedicaba a hacer hot-cakes, Maria hacia jugo de naranja para Zero y malteada de chocolate para ella e Ichiru, y también cortaba fruta fresas y kiwi las favortas de Zero. Por otra parte Ichiru estaba terminando su baño y se cambiaba rapidamente. Después de unos minutos se sentó en su cama y comenzó a leer sus mensajes del celular.

Era una gran lista y todos decían Takuma y esque el menor de los gemelos se lo tenía bien escondido, ya tenía una relación secreta con el rubio. Y al recordar la manera en como habia iniciado hacía que Ichiru se sonrojara. Pronto comenzó a sonar su celular y se dió cuenta de que era Takuma

"" Dijo tímidamente Ichiru

"Hola amor como estas?" Takuma dijo tiernamente

"Ahh bien" Ichiru decia timidamente mientras se sonrojaba como tomatito gracias a dios que no estaba frente a Takuma si no que vergonzoso sería

"Que bien sabes pequeño hoy pasare por ti a la escuela, te tengo una sorpresa"

"Ess..ta bien" Ichiru sonrió

"Bueno amor te dejo para que vayas a la escuela" Takuma suspiró quería seguir escuchando la tímida voz de su amado "Te amo" Le dijo tiernamente

"Yo tambien te..amo" Dijo Ichiru dulcemente "Te cuidas" Agregó y sonrió

"Tuigual bye" Takuma dijo e Ichiru dijo un leve bye y colgó pronto salió de su habitación y enonctro a Maria y Zero desayunando

"Woooo son hot-cakes!" La dulce e infantil mirada de Ichiru hizo a ambos hermanos sonreir pues sus ojitos estaban brillando y su carita de facinación, frente a el se encontraban los mas deliciosos hot-cakes que hubiera probado, tres deliciosos hot-cakes con miel escurriendo y hasta arriba una bolita de helado de vainilla y jarabe de chocolate. Ichiru sonrió y corrió hacia su comida favorita mientras tomaba un sorbo a su malteada. Zero suspiró y se levanto para ir a bañarse

"Gracias por el desayuno nii-san" Ichiru dijo tiernamente y ante esto Zero sonrio

Después de que los tres hermanos hubieran desayunado y cambiado salieron de la casa y caminaron hacia la estación del tren, Maria iba felizmente escuchando musica en su iPod mientras Ichiru miraba su celular claro mandandose mensajitos con Takuma, Zero caminaba tranquilo aunque en realidad no quería estar en la escuela, no con el prevertido de Hanabusa acosandolo.

"Esperen! Maria .. Ichiru... Zeroooo!" Una voz chilllona se escuchó era la voz de la pequeña de ojos café y cabellos castaños

"Ahh Yuki que pasa?" Maria dijo tiernamente

"Ahhhhh pues los vi caminando y corri para alcanzarlos" Yuki dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo "Y bien listos para la escuela" Ambos Ichiru y Zero tenían una mueca y Maria sonrió

"No!" Zero contestó con un suspiro

"Zero que cara de pocos amigos ni que fueras al matadero" Comentó Yuki mientras tiraba de Zero y lo sacudia violentamente, a Ichiru no le gustó nada

"Ehhh Yuki ya ya suelta a mi nii-san" Ichiru dijo apartando a Yuki y abrazando posesivamente a Zero

Yuki suspiro si que esos dos eran muy unidos "Hay ya que sensibles! Bueno ya vamonos miren ahi esta el tren vamos ya caminen ya!" Yuki dijo mientras hacía movimientos con sus brazos pareciera que estuviera arreando

Ya en el metro Yuki y Maria platicaban de cosas de la escuela y del chico que Maria habia conocido, Ichiru seguia con su celular mientras Zero miraba por la ventana pensativo

**_Zero POV_**

Quien habra sido ese chico de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolate? Parecia que conocia a Aidou pero no y si el es amigo de Aidou, y si el tambien solo planea lastimarme... No no podría ser porque el me abrazo y me dijo que me iba a proteger pero y si es mentira.. Pero sus ojos eran muy bellos jaja parecian dos chocolates umm no no tal vez solo me engaño. Aun así no puedo dejar de pensar en el, era tan tierno, ya se vaía mayor que yo pero aun así era muy apuesto y elegante. Pero y si no le guste, bueno estaba asustado y llorando pero cuando me abrazó me sentí a salvo.

Que raro ya no supe mas de él. Si no hubiera sido porque Kaito llegó ahh ese me las va a pagar.. Hubiera sabido mas acerca de mi protector. Pero no de seguro no le interese pues ya no lo vi no he sabido nada de el. No de seguro me vio como un niño y por eso me abrazo pero y el beso... Ahh sera mejor que deje de hacerme ilusiones. Y mejor planeo algo para que Aidou ya no me acose.. esque que se cree yo no soy su juguete ni esclavo y siempre me acosa... Pero no quiero que vaya a lastimar a Ichiru o a Maria, dios si lo hace no será mejor que lo siga obedeciendo. Pero no quiero que me acose, me da miendo y si me viola. No hoy estare todo el tiempo con Kaito y asi Aidou no se me va a acercar jaja. Si es una buena idea.

Pronto salgo de mis pensamientos y veo que ya estamos en la estación de la escuela. Todos salimos y caminamos por las calles para llegar a la escuela. Estoy preocupado espero que ese rubio se enfeme pero noo los sancudos chupasangre no se enferman ahh malditos vampiros! como los odio

"Zero ya camina rapido vamos a llegar tarde" Yuki me jala, algunas veces creo que esa niña necesita ayuda bueno siempre esta inquieta y no se me desespera

"Si ya voy Yuki" Le contesto con tono serio ella solo sonrie y corre con Maria al ver a mi hermanita sonrio y luego veo a Ichiru me sorprende desde que salimos de casa no ha dejado ni un minuto su celular y lo mas raro todo ese tiempo se ha estado sonrojando. Sera que tiene novia?

"Ichiru que haces" Le pregunto mientras intento ver que tanto mira en su celular

"AHH nada nada hay Zero mira ya vamos a entrar" Me dice algo nervioso bueno luego averiguare que se trae mi gemelo

Pronto llegamos a la reja de la escuela miro a mis alrededores no siento ni veo al moscón de Aidou eso me alivia pero de pronto veo al amigo de Ichiru ese niño rico que siempre tiene cara de aburriemiento. Se baja de un carro lujoso y sonrie a nosotros.

Maria y Yuki comienzan a suspirar y mi hermanita se acomoda su cabello y se arregla yo la miro con cara de que cree que hace y luego capto su leve rostro sonrojado.

"Maria-chan!" Escucho la voz del niño ese de ojos azules y cabellos castaños, se parece algo al chico que conocí en la fiesta ahh no solo estoy imaginando

"Umm hola Shiki-san" Mi hermana le responde dulcemente y no puedo evitar sentirme celoso, es mi hermanita y es muy pequeña para que tenga pretendientes

"Maria ya vamonos tienes clases" Yo le digo y tomo la mano de mi hermana

"Ahh Zero-kun no es así?" Me dice gentilmente "Yo soy Shiki.. Kuran-Shiki" Yo lo veo fijamente conque es hijo de la familia Kuran.. un vampiro sangre pura. "Si soy yo" Le contesto y comienzo a caminar dentro de la escuela.

"Shiki saliste muy rapido del carro y no me dejaste decirte en la tarde te recojo" Esa voz porque tengo el presentimiento de que esa voz es la de aquel chico que me abrazo.

Pronto me volteo rapidamente y me quedo en shock ahi esta mi protector con una sonrisa en su rostro, yo me sonrojo un poco, veo que Shiki se vva para estar con mi hermana pero antes le dice al castaño "Hai nos vemos en la tarde Kaname onii-sama" Me quedo pasmado son..hermanos, acaso es un va... no no porque... lo sabía quiere hacerme daño nooo

"Hola" me dice pero yo no le respondo veo que tanto Maria como Yuki se van alejando con Shiki e Ichiru bueno el no esta aqui desde hace unos minutos asi que solo estamos el y yo

"Ah vaya creo que no quieres hablar" Me dice con un tono dolido y no logro evitar sonrojarme pero tengo miedo y si quiere lastimarme noo

"No es eso" Finalmente respondo algo asustado el hecho de descubrir que es un vampiro y un sangrepura me duele, porque porque ...

"Como estas me quede preocupado aquella noche" Se acerca a mi para abrazarme pero yo me alejo no quiero que me toque no con sus sucias manos, con esas manos con las que ha matado gente inocente

"Que pasa?" Me pregunta algo confundido al ver mi reacción al tratar de acercarse pero no lo quiero cerca

"Nada" Le digo y comienzo a ponerme nervioso siento mis ojos humedecer y tengo ganas de llorar estoy asustado

"Se que no es verdad dime que te sucede, fue Hanabusa acaso el?" Noto su tono molesto sobre todo cuando dice el nombre de Aidou y veo como en sus ojos se refleja la ira eso me asusta mas necesito que alguien venga y me salve de pronto escucho que alguien me grita

"Zero-chan en donde estabas" Me siento aliviado pero veo los ojos de Kaname se que es su nombre su hermano lo llamo asi, esos ojos chocolate miran con odio pero a quien luego sigo su mirada veo que esta viendo a Kaito yo me asusto mas

Nunca en mi vida había visto una mirada así claro que Aidou se enojaba cuando nos veia a mi y a Kaito juntos pero solo eso, la mirada de él de Kaname estaba llena de odio como si quisiera hacerle algo malo a Kaito

"Quien es el?" Me pregunta su voz es seca y sus ojos muestran algo de celos yo me empiezo a poner palido

"AMM" No puedo contestar su mirada me da pavor porque no se va ya...

No puedo mas y voy corriendo hacia Kaito "Kaito..." Le digo y lo abrazo, el se sorprende pero me abraza siento la mirada penetrante de Kaname y me aferro mas al cuerpo de Kaito, el tambien la siente porque murmura "vampiro" y luego aun abrazandome le grita

"Laragte de aqui a menos que quieras morir" le dice yo aprieto mi cuerpo contra el de Kaito no quiero que lo lastime ni que me lastime

Pronto los ojos de Kaname se vuelven rojizos y escucho una risita detras de nosotros

"Hola Zero-chan" me pongo tenso y las lagrimas comienzan a caer involuntariamente


	4. Zero o Ichiru?

**Bueno iap me habia olvidado de este fic pero aki estaba escuchando musica y se me vino esta idea jajaja**

solcithooh: Holap! Ia actualize es fic jeje ke bueno ke me recordaste xke si no se me olvidaba ahh tbn iap se puede ver el video de Yputube de Zerito jeje ashh ske youtube no me dejaba poner la musica ke keria y ps la tuve ke cambiar :[. Y sip Kani y Zero estaran juntos peo bueno en este cap Kaname cometio algo muy grave jejeje y bueno si Takuma e Ichiru son pareja aunque en este fic Ichiru es muy timido es decir no expresa mucho sus emociones, es muy callado y algo temeroso y bueno Takuma un pervert de primera jajaja. En cuanto a Rima sip pobre le buscare parejita xke Shiki y Maria ya casi son ehhh me gusta esta pareja no se siento que se ven lindos (aja si iop y mis ideas) ahh y en el de just a dream no se necesito acomodar mis ideas... Hmm y no se que crees si pongo que Seiren es familiar lejano de nuestros adorables gemelitos jejeje Bueno espero le leas el cap y me digas ke te parece, actualizare el de hurt y los demas tbn pronto wiiii

**Capitulo 4**

**-Zero o Ichiru?-**

**_Zero Pov_**

"Zero-chan!" Esucho una risita detras de nosotros mientras sigo abrazada al cuerpo de Kaito, mis lagrimas no dejan de salir pues siento que en cualquier segundo esos dos vampiros se van a abalanzar hacia nosotros y me van a lastimar.

Luego veo como ese chico Kaname se mueve en segundos hacia la voz que me llama y escucho lo que parece una cachetada después veo como todo comienza a temblar y siento que mis brazos dejan de sujetar a Kaito, de pronto todo se pone negro y siento que voy a caer al piso todo me da vueltas.

"Zero!" Alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Kaito que me grita con preocupación, no se que sucede no puedo abrir mis ojos y comienzo a tener sueño.

Comienzo a despertar creo que estoy en una cama, pero no se si es mi cama se siente demasiado grande ademas de que esta muy comoda y las sabanas son muy suaves ademas de que huelen a rosas. Comienzo a moverme un poco y luego empiezo a abrir mis ojos aunque los cierro nuevamente pues con la luz de la habitación hace que mis ojos se lastimen, lentamente vuelvo a abrir mis ojos para acostumbrarme a la luz, me siento y comienzo a observar la habitación en donde me encuentro, es muy grande y muy elegante, todas las paredes estan pintadas de color vino y los muebles son de estilo victoriano, se ve que son muy caros asi como las sabanas de seda igual de color vino con hilos de oro bordados, los cojines son muy suaves. Me percato que aquel olor a rosas de hace rato viene de las sabanas y del piso pues veo que hay petalos de rosas alrededor de la cama.

Bostezo mientras froto mis ojos y cuando quito la mano de mis ojos me encuentro con él, con ese vampiro que me sonrie dulcemente, yo me levanto de la cama e inmediatamente corro a la puerta intentando salir pero no puedo porque alguien me toma por la cintura, me tenso por completo intentando separame de ese cuerpo pero no puedo utiliza bastante fuerza yo no puedo liberarme de su abrazo

"Zero no me temas, no tu... por favor" Susurra en mi oido y siento una calida sensación pero sigo asustado, no quiero que me lastime como Hanabusa

"Dejame ya" Le digo con lagrimas en mis ojos no quiero que me toque no con sus manos sucias, se que los vampiros matan gente para alimentarse, tambien se que algunos capturan humanos para hacerlos sus esclavos sexuales, lo se porque Aidou me lo dijo una vez, y que planeaba convertirme en su esclavo.

"Zero sabes que yo te protegeré de todos incluso de Hanabusa" Yo escucho lo que dice una parte de mi quiere creer pero la otra dice a gritos que no le crea que es un vampiro moscón manipulador y chantajista al igual que Aidou, solo busca diversión y sangre

"Ya dejame maldito vampiro!" Le digo con odio y tristeza, porque cuando lo conoci se me hiz tan gentil y amoroso, pero ahora que se la verdad no quiero verlo nunca mas, maldigo el momento en que lo conocí.

"Nunca Zero eres mio" Esucho su voz suena como un maldito enfermo quiero que me suelte ya, quiero que deje de abrazarme que me deje de confundir con sus palabras y abrazos

"No digas estupideces" Le digo con lagrimas que no terminan, me siento debil y tonto cuando debería de estar luchando para que este infeliz me suelte pero aun asi quiero que me siga sujetando que me protega, estoy confundido porque al estar en sus brazos no me siento desprotegido ni asustado, porque al estar cerca de su cuerpo siento esa sensación de calidez, porque no me da asco como cuando Aidou me sujeta..

"No lo son Zero" Vuelve a susurrar en mi oido provocandome un cosquilleo que hace que mi piel se estremezca involuntariamente mientras sujeta delicadamente mi cintura siento su respiración relajada cerca de mi cuello "Se que no es un momento indicado, tal vez pienses que yo soy un loco, pero..." Siento sus labios rozar mi cuello y mi piel reacciona ante ese dulce toque "Siento algo una conexión muy fuerte que me atrae hacia tí" Vuelve a besar mi cuello delicadamente "Algo intoxicante, desde esa vez que te vi Zero..." Yo tiemblo cuando sus labios vuelven a besar mi cuello y su lengua se pasa por mi piel

"Zero" Vuelve a susurrar mi nombre y luego siento algo cortante en mi cuello justamente en el punto donde esta mi pulso, luego siento como si algo cortara mi piel "AHHH" Grito de dolor y siento su mordida ese maldito me mordió, me duele quiero que pare que deje de hacer eso, pero sigue succionando mi sangre, comienzo a marearme y a cerrar mis ojos, finalmente saca sus asquerosos colmillos de mi cuello y yo aunque estoy medio atontado escucho su suave voz "Te amo mas que nada mi vida y te necesito mas que nunca, por eso tenia que hacerlo, para que seas mio nuevamente" Me dice mientras me carga y me deposita nuevamente en la cama, yo comienzo a dormir otra vez.

**_Finaliza Zero Pov_**

**_3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 - Varias Semanas Después_**

"Kaname estas seguro con lo que hiciste?" Pregunto Takuma pues no le gustaba para nada la idea de haber mordido a Zero "Además que va a pasar cuando tenga sed, como vamos a hacer para que se alimente" De nuevo Takuma que estaba muy preocupado, no precisamente por Zero más bien por Ichiru, si su pequeño se enteraba lo que Kaname le había hecho a su hermano, Takuma sacudió esos pensamientos pues no quería ni imaginarse a su Ichiru lejos de él.

"Takuma" Habló Kaname tranquilamente "No hay de que preocuparse sellé su lado vampírico así que no va a ver ningún problema de que Zero tenga sed y también va a ser un nuevo comienzo para los dos" Dijo muy serio mientras Takuma se dejaba caer en el sillón y suspiraba

"Y bien no me has dicho como va tu relación con Ichiru" Le pregunto el sangre pura al rubio que de inmediato se puso firme y miró a Kaname detenidamente

"Bueno pues muy bien.." Titubeó un poco _Si no está de más decir que casi siempre que viene a mi casa terminamos en la cama _Pensó Takuma mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a subir su coloración, Kaname lo observó por unos segundos y luego caminó a otro lado de la habitación dandole la espalda a Takuma

"Bueno creo que mejor nos ocupamos de los asuntos del consejo" Takuma que ya regresaba a su color normal sonrió

"Bueno entonces voy por Kain y por Ruka" Dijo Takuma muy feliz esperando no interrumpir a esos dos

"Aqui los espero" Dijo Kaname y cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerraba se dirigió al librero de donde sacó una fotografía de Zero, sonrió al verl lo hermoso que el chico se veía

"Kain ya no puedo más" Decía Ruka mientras se dejaba abrazar por Takuma

"Porqué princesa?" Kain dijo tiernamente mientras Ruka miraba a otra parte ya que estaba demasiado roja

"Pues Rima, la pequeña está destrozada desde que Shiki ya no le hace caso" Dijo Ruka con una expresión triste y Kain la abrazo mas mientras dejaba un tierno beso en su mejilla

"Lo sé además de que Shiki-kun está cada vez más ehh... obsesionado con la chica esa, la de la fiesta de Rima" Dijo Kain mientras suspiraba, la verdad nunca se hubiera imaginado que Shiki dejara a Rima por otra chica, esos dos siempre estaban juntos y muy felices aunque la otra chica también era muy linda. Kain suspiro no le gustaría estar en el lugar de Shiki en este momento, pues tenía que lidear con una Rima depresiva y con la otra pequeña que no la había visto desde hace varias semanas. Se quedó mirando a Ruka, sus largos cabellos miel caían elegantemente sobre su espalda y su perfil era muy hermoso, en realidad era una princesa, definitivamente Kain nunca cambiaría a nadie por Ruka, ella era su adoración.

"Akatsuki... Ruka-chan!" Era Takuma como siempre con una sonrisa cuando los pillo a los dos sentados en el sofa muy juntitos y abrazaditos suspiro, ahorita estaría así con su querido Ichiru, claro si su niño no estuviera en la escuela.

"Ahí están, Kaname los llama por cierto no deberían de estar en la Academia Cross?" Preguntó Takuma algo confundido, bueno más bien Ruka tenía que estar en la escuela

"Ahh si bueno pues es que no había mucho que hacer, ya sabes Takuma la Clase Nocturna solamente está en la Academia para demostrar que vampiros y humanos podemos convivir" Dijo Ruka sonriente y Kain la abrazó otra vez

"Esta bien pero ya mejor vamos con Kaname para ver que es lo que nos tiene que decir" Dijo de nuevo Takuma jalando a Kain del sillón para que se parara "Anda anda Ruka tu también" Takuma sonrió y la pareja no tuvo otra que obedecer, más tarde estarían juntos

"Ah Kaname aquí estamos ya" Abrió la puerta Takuma y los tres vampiros entraron para ver lo que Kaname deseaba

"Kaname-sama ocurre algo?" Preguntó Ruka gentilmente, en sus momentos la chica había estado enamorada de Kaname, pero después se dió cuenta de que era admiración lo que tenía hacía el sangre pura, pues era un principe, muy guapo y amable, aunque no lo mostrara mucho, pero Ruka simplemente obedecería a Kaname por la lealtad que le tenía aparte de que el castaño tomaba muy buenas desiciones (a veces). Ademas desde que comenzó a tratar a Kain se dió cuenta de que lo amaba, fue así de simple, solo con una cita se dió cuenta de que al estar cerca de Kain se ponía nerviosa, tenía esa sensación de mariposas en el estomago cada vez que Kain le hablaba, la miraba, y bueno el chico de cabello naranja era todo un caballero además de ser muy romantico. Cosa que nadie creería ya que Kain denotaba una forma algo extica muchos le decían "Wild".

"Si, me han comentado mis padres que ha habido una clase de sucesos extraños en los que se han estado secuestrando humanos para convertirlos en vampiros, una vez hecho eso manipulan sus mentes, me han llegado noticias de que esto es para crear un ejercito. Al parecer hay un grupo de vampiros que no estan muy conformes con las formas de gobierno del Concilio" Todos se quedaron sorprendidos bueno no todos

"Bueno era de esperarse las deciciones del Concilio han sido cada vez más confusas y algo pateticas" Expresó Ruka que rápidamente se llevó su mano a sus labios, Kaname no dijo nada, ni los demás, pues aunque sus padres fueran miembros del Concilio no estaban de acuerdo con algunas ideas sobre todo de los vampiros más viejos y por decir pervertidos, Takuma por otra estaba harto de seguir ordenes de su abuelo, el rubio sabía que su abuelo simplemente buscaba poder y cualquier oportunidad que tenía la tomaba.

Por suerte Kain y Ruka no estaban tan cerca del concilio aunque la familia de Kain y de su primo Hanabusa tenían amistades dentro de ese circulo, no les gustaba mucho participar en esos asuntos.

"Tienes razón Ruka, es por eso que hay estár muy atentos de algunos movimientos raros que veamos" Kaname cerró sus ojos mientras pasó sus delicadas manos por su cabello " Sobre todo en la Academia Cross, tengo el presentimiento que querrán atacarla, saben que esa escuela trata de demostrar la convivencia entre razas, pero sabemos muy bien que la escuela esta alejada de toda civilización, así que es más fácil que la ataquen" Todos asintieron mientras dejaban continuar hablar a Kaname

"Hay que estar al pendiente de cualquier situación que ocurra" Kaname dijo mientras se fué a su habitación

"Estaremos al pendiente Kaname-sama" Los tres nobles dijeron mientras dejaban que su lider se fuera a descanzar

**_3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 - Academia Cross_**

"Chicos! Chicos esperen!" Yuki gritaba como loca mientras corría detras de los hermanos y de Kaito al final los alcanzo, ya que ellos se sentaban en una mesa para tomar su desayuno

"Uff el examen de mate estuvo tan díficil" Suspiró Yuki mientras colocaba sus codos sobre la mesa y apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos

"Si no te durmieras tanto en clase habrías aprendido algo" Dijo Zero mientras observaba a Ichiru _"Otra vez... ese niño se pasa las horas, días y semanas mirando su celular.. que tanto escribe en ese aparato" _Zero se inclinaba a la izquierda para tratar de ver lo que Ichiru hacia en su celular, pero cuando su hermanito sentía muy cerca la prescencia de Zero inmediatamente guardaba su celular y sonreía tímidamente

"Mira quién lo dice, tu que siempre te saltas las clases" Dijo Yuki con un lindo puchero (lindo?) mientras le daba una mordida a su moffin

"Al menos salgo mejor que tú" Dijo Zero mientras veía como Yuki estaba por explotar, el rio mentalmente si que era divertido hacer enojar a Yuki.

Lo que se le hacía raro a Zero era que Aidou ya no le hacía nada, es más cuando lo veía se iba a otro lado como si tuviera miedo. Luego trataría de averiguar porque estaba tan tranquilo y evitandolo el rubio pervertido, porque ante tanta calma por parte de la sanguijuela era que algo tramaba

"Ahh que hermoso día" Suspiro la pequeña Maria, mientras revolvía su comida con el tenedor y miraba al vacio, sus ojitos en forma de corazón y una enorme sonrisa

"Maria-chan te sucede algo?" Preguntó algo preocupado

La pequeña de cabellos lila parecía perdida en sus ilusiones y fantasias donde cierto personaje de cabaellos castaños y ojos de un azul produndo robaban su atención

"Waa no se quién está más loca, Yuki-chan cuando se enoja o Maria-chan que se la vive en su mundo" Suspiro Kaito al ver que ambas chicas lo ignoraban, pues una estaba imaginando su vida con un principe encantador y la otra estaba discutiendo con Zero-kun.

"Hmm Nii-san ehh yo ahorita los veo ehh voy a mi habitación olvidé un libro" Dijo Ichiru inocentemente y se fué rapido corriendo hacia los dormitorios del Sol. Zero y Yuki dejaron de discutir en ese momento y Zero se quedo sorprendido mientras Kaito solo empezaba a reirse

"Hmm parece que mi nii-san ha estado muy despistado" Maria dijo pues al fin habia salido de su mundo de fantasía

"Porqué lo dices Maria?" Preguntó Zero pues quería saber en que andaba Ichiru pues no se creeía nada de que se le había olvidado un libro. Huh Zero conocía muy bien a su hermano, no por eso era su otra mitad.

Llegaba la clase de deportes y ambas clases se juntaban, Maria se sonojo demasiado, estaba tan roja su cara que parecía un tomatito con cabellos lilas.

"Umm Yuki ya vente vamonos tenemos que ir al gimnasio" Dijo Maria poniendose de pie inmediatamente y jalando a Yuki

"Pero oigan chicos ustades tambien ah y Zero ni se te ocurra saltarte la clase porque te mato" Yuki gritaba como loca mientras Maria la tiraba hacia el enorme edificio donde ya se estaba reuniendo la clase nocturna

"Bueno Zero vamos, las damas nos esperan" Dijo Kaito con una sonrisita y jaló al bello niño que solo suspiro

**_3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 -Cierta Parejita..._**

"En donde estás amor?" Se escuchaba una sensual y tierna voz por el cel de Ichiru

"Ahh.. ya..voy" Dijo tímidamente Ichiru

"Aqui te espero peque" Dijo Takuma mientras susurraba un Te amo y colgaba

Ichiru se apresuraba para llegar a la reja principal pero el sonido de un silbato lo hizo detenerse

"KIRYUU-KUN" Era la voz del profesor Wang, ese profe estaba loco, ponía a ambas clases a hacer ejercicios exhaustivos, desde correr por la cancha de tennis 50 veces, 1000 sentadillas, abdominales y luego una carrera por el bosque.

"Sensei..." Dijo en un susurro un temeroso Ichiru

"La clase es en el gimaniso anda ya vamonos, hoy hay evaluación" Dijo con una enorme sonrisa pues ya tenía planeada su evaluación

"Hai" Dijo Ichi pero comenzó a caminar a los dormitorios del Sol

"Oye chico a donde vas dije al GIMNASIO" Dijo el profe bueno no dijo más bien grito y silbo

"Ehh ... voy.. por.. mi..." Ichiru estaba palido, al peque le costaba mucho expresarse con otras personas, era muy tímido sobre todo con los profesores pues pensaba que lo iban a regañar castigar. _Piensa piensa... que le digo _"Agua" Dijo y luego se fue corriendo a su dormitorio

"Hmm ese chico si que es raro" Dijo el profe y se fue al gimnasio

Al llegar a los dormitorios Ichi se escondió entre los pilares y espero a que todos se dirigieran al gimnasio, ya después de eso se fue caminando sigilosamente a la reja. Takuma estaba esperando como siempre tan puntual, recargado en un carro lujoso de color verde (del color de sus ojos) adoraba ese color bueno aunque también comenzaba a amar el plateado y el lila. Takuma sonrió cuando por fín alcanzó a ver a su peque, Ichiru se veía tan tierno y lindo, Takuma adoraba a ese niño, era muy tímido y le costaba trabajo hablar con los demás, pero claro que en la cama bueno era otra cosa diferente. Takuma sonrió dulcemente esperando por su peque para abrazarlo, besarlo y hacer tantas cosas con ese niño hermoso.

Lo que no tenían previsto ninguno de los dos es que justamente esa mañana Cross había comprado unos doberman, según el porque así era mejor para proteger la escuela de vampiros que quisieran atacar (ya saben Cross y sus ideas tontas). Entonces ahí estaba nuestro hermoso niño de ojitos lila, todavía llevaba su mochila de colo café colocada en el brazo izquierdo, Ichiru iba algo temeroso pues su encuentro con el profe lo dejo algo asustado. Camino y se acercó a la reja, justamente cuando toco una de las barras de metal un enorme perro negro salió ladrando, mostrando sus enormes colmillos, Ichiru se puso blanco y trató de trepar por la reja. Takuma al escuchar los ladrillos apareció en segundos o mas bien milésimas de segundo espantando al condenado perro que casi muerde a su niño. Por su parte Ichiru había logrado llegar a lo mas alto de la reja pero al ver a Takuma abajo perdió el control y sintió como su cuerpo iba cayendo en camara lenta

"Ichiii!" Takuma gritó y alcanzó a agarrar el fragil cuerpo de su niño, claro que Takuma cayo al piso y se lastimo, nada grave ya que el sanaba rápido, pero no iba a permitir que le pasara nada a su peque.

"T...akuma" Ichiru susurró tiernamente luego se percató que estaba sobre Takuma, lo había aplastado, se puso de pie en segundos y ayudó a Takuma a hacer lo mismo

"No ha pasado nada Ichiru, estás bien" Le preguntó Takuma dulcemente al peque mientras acariciaba la mejilla del menor gentilmente.

Ichiru no dijo nada estaba muy avergonzado solo movió su cabeza indicando que estaba bien, su rostro mostraba ese lindo color rosa en sus mejillas

"Ichiru te ver tan adorable así" Dijo Takuma mientras comenzaba a besar los labios del menor y sus manos hacían su recorrido por la piel de Ichiru. Lentamente Takuma fué desabrochando los botones de la camisa de Ichiru mientras comenzaba a lamer la sueve piel del menor, enviando una serie de estimulos placenteros para Ichiru que simplemente gemía lentamente

"Sabes que me encanta verte de esta manera" Dijo Takuma con una voz sensual mientras jugaba con los pezones rosaditos de Ichiru, los mordía, lamía, besaba, estaba muy exitado y claro que iba a seguir disfrutando de su peque.

"Takuma..." Ichiru suspiraba su nombre tan dulcemente que Takuma no podía evitar excitarse más y más hasta que ya no pudo mas, volteó a Ichiru y le bajó los pantalones mientras el hacía lo mismo, sin previo aviso se introdujo dentro del menos, mientras acariciaba su suave abdomen. Ichiru estaba frente a la reja, sosteniendose de los barandales temiendo caer, mientras Takuma presionaba mas su cuerpo contra el suyo. Ichiru también estaba muy excitado pero a la vez asustado, que tal si agluién los veía.

"Ahh Ichiru eres tan hermoso" Decía Takuma mientras penetraba ese dulce cuerpo una y otra vez, cada vez mas rapido, dejándose llevar por el momento

"Thhaaa...kumaaaaa" Ichiru llegó a su climax y después lo hizo Takuma dentro del menor, después de algunos besos apasionados los dos se arreglaron sus ropas. Ichiru seguía jadeando y estaba mas ruborizado que antes, Takuma simplemente sonreía mientras se acercó a su oído para susurrarle

"Te amo mucho Ichiru, me tengo que ir, pero vendre mañana peque" Le dijo dulcemente y beso esos deliciosos labios nuevamente, Ichiru que apenas podía contener el aire asintió y abrazó a Takuma por unos minutos, después se despidieron y Takuma se fué en su carro pero le mando un msj a Ichiru que decía:

_Eres Adorable _

_Te amo ^^_

_Takuma_

Ichiru escuchó que el perro volvía a acercarse y pronto corrió a su habitación en los dormitorios, no tenía ganas de tomar la clase ni su evaluación asi que se quedo profundamente dormido.

**_3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 - Clase de Deportes_**

"No se como ese profesor nos pone a hacer esto!" Yuki reclamaba mientras seguía corriendo alrededor de la cancha de tenis, todas las chicas seguían haciendo lo mismo mientras los chicos hacían abdominales y lagartijas.

Rima se encontraba corriendo también, aunque sus lindos ojos azules lucían apagados, estaba muy deprimida incluso podría decirse que había perdido peso, todo porque Shiki ya no le hablaba como antes. Se dió cuenta de que la chica esa de cabellos lilas y ojos violeta estaba ahí, María se había recogido el cabello en una cola de caballo, con un listón de color lila. Estaba realmente hermosa, además de que su piel era extremadamente blanca, bueno los hermanos Kiryuu eran muy blancos, pero su piel era tan suave como la porcelana y sus facciones tan finas que podían competir con cualquier sangre pura del mundo y ganar. Esos tres eran realmente bellisimos, claro que Maria no tenía muchos fans porque con un hermano como Zero que asustaba a todos pues era díficil que se acercaran a ella.

Rima suspiró y siguió su trayecto, pasó junto a Shiki y le sonrió, el chico también le sonrió, pero cuando pasó Maria junto a Shiki, el vampiro sangre pura (si porque Kaname es su hermano) se puso de pie y le gritó a Maria

"Tu puedes princesa!" Rima sentía que su corazón se quebraba en ese momento al escuchar eso, y ya no pudo más, se fue corriendo a los vestidores de las chicas y se pudo a llorar.

"Ehh?" Pues Zero era de los que les gustaba hacer ejercicio y entrenar y pues como entrenaba con Yagari casi todos los días, pues estos ejercicios eran pan comido. Pero cuando escuchó a cierto chico gritarle a su hermana sintió que ahora si mataba al chupasangre, no lo quería cerca de su hermana, para nada, de ninguna manera iba permitir eso.

Kaito se dió cuenta, era muy divertido ver a un Zero celoso, pero bueno quien no si Maria era muy bonita e Ichiru bueno ni que decir.

"Zero-chan ya deja a la sanguijuela, ya verás que Maria ni lo va a pelar" Pero que equivocado estaba Kaito porque en ese preciso momento Maria sonrió y se acercó a Shiki para darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Ahora si lo mato" Gritó Zero a punto de sacer su famosa Bloody Rose si no es porque Kaito lo agarra de la cintura y los dos caen rozando sus labios. Los demás chicos comenzaron a reír y un Kaito nervioso mientras un pero muy sonrojado Zero mandaron miradas de molestia a los demas.

"Umm oye Zero-chan en donde está Ichi-chan?" Preguntó Kaito ya algo mas relajado

"ICHIRU!" Zero grito y sin decir nada se fue de la clase en busca de su gemelo

Kaito nada más rió, pero claro había ahí cierto rubio que no le gustaba nada que SU Zero estuviera a escasos milimetros de besarse con el prefecto ese. Aidou miraba molesto al castaño, pero claro no podía acercarse a Zero pues alguien mas lo había reclamadao: Kuran Kaname y si lo hacía era desobedecer a su líder ademas de que el castigo sería muy doloroso.

La otra vez lo abofeteó y lo lanzó contra la pared impidiendole que respirara, Aidou estaba llorando pero Kaname ni caso le hacía, hasta despues de unos minutos que para el pobre de Aidou habían sido eternos. Aidou tembló un poco al recordar esos castigos, ni modo no podría estar con su Zero, pero si con su gemelo, el chico si que era bello, tímido y tierno, una presa fácil para el rubio.

**_3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 - Kaname_**

Kaname estaba que no podía dormir, necesitaba verlo, decirle que lo amaba, protegerlo aunque no sería un problema, Hanabusa no se metería más con su ángel, pero de todos modos necesitaba sentir su cuerpo cerca. Todavía recrodaba cuando moridó a Zero, esa deliciosa sensación de introducir sus colmillos en esa suave piel, aquel dulce aroma que inhundo sus sentidos, lo volvían loso, necesitaba de Zero, su sangre, su cuerpo, su alma, su todo. Y lo necesitaba ahora.

Así que rápidamente se dirigió a la Acadmia Cross, y digo rapido porque solo necesito de su velocidad para llegar en 2 minutos. Luego se concentro tratando de hayar el dulce aroma de au ángel y lo encontró.

Caminó elegantemente por los pasillos de los dormitorios del Sol, de donde provenía ese dulce aroma. Luego llegó hasta la habitación donde provenía el dulce aroma, abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a un Zero durmiente. Kaname mordió su labio inferior y avanzó hacía el ser que lo volvía loco. Se sentó en la cama lo contemplo por unos minutos pero no pudo mas y se le fué encima.

El bello durmiente abrió sus ojos de jalón al sentir un cuerpo pesado, se encontró con cierto castaño de ojos marrón y se sonrojó además de que estaba algo asustado

"Amor te extrañé tanto" Decía Kaname hipnotizado por el hermoso ser al cual iba despojando de sus ropas, besando esa suave y deliciosa piel, dejando unas lindas marcas a su paso

"Aghh" Gemía muy quedito el pequeño mientras Kaname tomaba sus muñecas y las colocaba detras de su cabeza mientras su otra mano acariciaba el miembro del menos por encima del pantalon, luego se lo quito y dejó al menor si ropa para admirar esa suave piel, bien torneada.

"Delicioso" Decía Kaname mientras se preparaba para penetrar a su ángel, Kaname gentilmente colocó dos dedos en la boca del menor incitandolo a lamerlos.

El pequeño estaba tan asustado que lo hizo, después de mover su legua sensualmente jugando con los dedos del sangre pura este se apresuró a meterlos lentamente dentro de Zero, el peque se estremeció y se sonrojó mas, mientras cerraba sus ojos, todo eso era muy embarasozo.

Kaname siguió moviendo sus dedos en el interior del menos mientras mordia su piel, besaba y lamía cada centímetro de esta, hasta que su miembro pedía atención y en ese momento pentetró gentilmente al menor, mientras besaba sus labios.

Kaname se dió cuenta de algo, Zero no era virgen y cierto aroma se le venía a la mente TAKUMA!

**_3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 -Prox Cap!_**

_"Ichiru? Ichiru! en dond eestas" Zero paseaba por la escuela en busca de su mitad pero no lo encontraba y comenzaba a preocuparse, Ichiru era muy tímido y no hablaba mucho además de que era presa fácil para cualquier pervertido (Aidou)_

_"Eres ichiru?" Pregunto Kaname algo preocupado claro que no lo mostraba_

_El peque asintió timidamente mientras Kaname salía del interior de él y miraba a Ichiru._

_Pero pense que eras tú Zero no puede ser Takuma me va a matar..._


	5. Nuestro Tiempo se Acaba

**solcithooh: Holap bueno aki por fin actualizo el fic aunque no se no me gusto mucho lo hice muy cortito jejeje pero bueno espero que te guste. Y que no odies a Aidou mejor a Shiki :P bueno ia te dejo para ke leas a gusto hehe :]**

**Capítulo 5**

**-En un sueño se quedará-**

Kaname no tenía idea de lo que acababa de hacer, eran tan parecidos demonios eran dos gotas de agua idénticos, pero de cierta manera tan diferentes. Kaname entendió muy bien que el pequeño al cual había profanado no era su adorado Zero, era… su hermano.

Como iba a arreglar esto, era obvio que el menor estaba todavía en estado de shock, no todos los días te encuentras a un castaño sobre de ti, quitándote la ropa y vio… No esto estaba muy mal y de alguna manera Kaname debía arreglarlo tenía que hacerlo.

Observó al menor que estaba con sus ojitos llorosos, esa imagen le recordaba tanto a su bello Zero.. Zero que iba a pasar ahora, si Zero se enteraba lo que Kaname había hecho definitivamente estaba muerto, pero y Takuma. Ichiru era el hermano menor de Zero, bueno el gemelo menor y también era el amado de Takuma, definitivamente tener a un Zero furioso y a un Takuma, en realidad Kaname nunca había visto a Takuma enojarse, pero de seguro esta vez sería algo histórico, ver a Takuma enojado era algo que no deseaba; entonces se le vino una idea a la mente.

Para eso se levantó de la cama y se colocó su uniforme mientras sonreía amablemente al menor que escondía su cabeza dentro de las sabanas y algunas mejillas rodaban por aquellas suaves y delicadas mejillas. Kaname se apresuró a hacer lo que tenía en mente, no quería que nadie nunca se enterara de su fatal error.

"Ichiru" Susurró el mayor tratando de espantar mas de lo que ya estaba al menor.

"Vamos Ichiru necesito que te descubras" Pidió Kaname mientras se maldecía mentalmente, eso había sonado pervertido.

"Por favor" Volvió a hablar el sangre pura que rogaba porque Ichiru le hiciera caso.

Lentamente el pequeño se destapó solamente la cabeza porque su cuerpecito seguía tapado, Kaname suspiró, había sido un idiota en confundir a su Zero con Ichiru, además de que estaba claro que el menor había sido traumado. Kaname se acercó lentamente tratando de no asustarlo y colocó su mano en la frente del menor quien inmediatamente cerró sus hermosos ojitos lila.

Kaname decidió borrar su memoria, bueno simplemente este suceso, lo recordaría como un sueño en donde el y Takuma estaban juntos, esperando que esos dos ya hubieran tenido relaciones y así no traumar de nuevo al menor.

Ichiru se quedó dormido completamente mientras que Kaname se apresuraba a vestir al menor y colocarlo nuevamente en la cama para luego desaparecer entre las sombras.

Afuera de los dormitorios del Sol se encontraba un preocupado Zero que estaba buscando a su lindo hermano, le preocupaba que Ichiru estuviera en peligro o que algún degenerado quisiera hacerle algo… Si supiera lo que cierto sangre pura le hizo a su hermano definitivamente lo mata.

"Ichiru en dónde estás?" Zero gritaba mientras caminaba por los largos corredores, mirando a todos lados esperando encontrar señal de su pequeño hermano.

Kaname ya se estaba alejando de los dormitorios del Sol, dispuesto a regresar a casa hasta que escucho aquella dulce voz mientras que ese dulce aroma invadía sus sentidos.

Kaname POV

Me dirigía lejos del Instituto, lo que ahora necesitaba era pensar en cómo hacer para que Ichiru recuerde lo que hicimos, si Zero se llega a enterar en definitiva me matará, pero no me importa, no me importa si me mata, si se enoja incluso si me odia, podría soportar todo eso menor verlo triste, hace rato cuando vi que Ichiru llorando pude imaginar a mi bello ángel sufriendo.

Esto es peor de lo que esperaba pero espero que todo se arregle y que nunca se sepa sucio secreto, solo espero que tu mi bello ángel puedas estar conmigo.

Al llegar a mi departamento me dejó caer en el enorme sofá y comienzo a meditar sobre lo hecho, no puedo regresar al pasado y cambiar lo que hice pero modificando la memoria del menor. Estaba tan centrado en mis pensamientos que no escuché ni sentí la presencia de Takuma fuera de mi apartamento, maldición, de todos los nobles tenía que estar él aquí. Pero no tengo otra opción más que dejarlo pasar y continuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Kaname pensé que estarías en la Mansión" Dijo mi mejor amigo, llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro, supongo que ha de ser por su amado Ichiru.

"Necesitaba estar solo" Le conteste con un tono de voz serio y sin ninguna expresión en mi rostro.

"Pensando nuevamente en Zero-kun?" Me preguntó con una sonrisa pícara pero al escucharlo nombrar a mi ángel con tanta familiaridad me molesté y lo miré acusadoramente.

"Yo solo decía" Takuma se encogió de hombros mientras sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón su celular, después vi como empezaba a teclear algunos números, creí que le iba a llamar a alguien pero al parecer estaba mandando un mensaje, supongo que ha de ser para su amado pues de nuevo tiene esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Además de que está ignorando el hecho de que yo estoy aquí mirando cada uno de sus movimientos.

"Bueno Kaname solo pasaba a decirte que mañana va a ver una reunión en casa de Akatsuki, al parecer sus padres quieren anunciar una noticia que nos sorprenderá a todos" Dijo Takuma mientras sonreía "Me voy Kaname, tengo cosas que hacer" Hace una pequeña reverencia y se va, no me sorprendo de escuchar sobre la supuesta noticia de Akatsuki, supongo que anunciará su boda con Rima o algo por el estilo. Cómo sería mi vida junto al bello ángel, supongo que ha de ser una verdadera maravilla, despertar cada mañana junto a él, disfrutar el sabor de sus labios y sobre todo poseer ese bello cuerpo. Zero tengo tantos deseos de verte pero por ahora tendré que esperar, esperaré hasta que estés listo y me aceptes nuevamente, además de que ahora soy tu dueño, aunque sellé tu lado vampírico yo soy quien te convirtió y por esa razón eres completamente mío.

Sigo pensando en aquél bello ser, la primera vez que lo vi en la fiesta de Hanabusa, solo de pensar que ese imbécil lo acosaba me daban tantas ganas de matarlo, Hanabusa no tiene ningún derecho a fijarse en Zero, no está permitido que se acerque a mi ángel él no… Demonios parece ser que justamente hoy que deseo descansar todo el mundo tiene que perturbar mis pensamientos.

"Kaname-ni!" Es la voz de Shiki que al parecer está en una fiesta o algo por el estilo

"Shiki que pasa en dónde estás?" Le pregunto, ya que es raro que Shiki me llame a mi celular si está en una fiesta, solo lo hace cuando está en problemas o necesita algo.

En el fondo se escucha música demasiado alta, no sé cómo Shiki puede tolerar estar en fiestas, somos vampiros y tenemos un oído muy desarrollado además esa cosa que se escucha ni siquiera suena como música.

"Kaname nii-san me escuchas? Bueno si lo estás haciendo…"Hmm me pregunto qué querrá ahora "Estoy en una fiesta, uno de los amigos de la escuela me invitó pero…"

"Shiki sigues ahí" Le pregunto pero solo escuchó ese horrible ruido y luego

"Kuran en donde demonios está mi hermana" Esa era la voz de Zero, pero que demonios hace Zero en una fiesta, no se supone que él estaba muy preocupado por su hermano.

"Zero-chan ya deja en paz al niño rico anda mejor vamos a divertirnos" Demonios de quién es esa voz, porqué ese imbécil está hablándole de esa manera a mi Zero, y de que diversión está hablando.

"SHIKI DIME EN DONDE ESTA INMEDIATAMENTE!" Grito por el teléfono mientras espero que mi hermano me siga escuchando y se digne a responder.

"Nii-san hablamos luego" Demonios Shiki por qué no responde mi pregunta

"Kaito espera no me jales" Kaito quien demonios es Kaito y porqué está jalando a Zero, demonios tengo que ir a esa fiesta como de lugar y cuando llegue mataré a ese Kaito, ya recuerdo es ese mismo que se llevó a mi Zero lejos la primera vez que lo vi y luego cuando fui a la Academia Cross ahí estaba de nuevo ese castaño entrometido y mi Zero corriendo a él.

**_En casa de Akatsuki_**

"No puedo creerlo, ese Kaname –sama primero que quiere a Zero y luego viene a acostarse con su hermano" Un bello rubio estaba a punto de explotar, la razón era muy sencilla el travieso chico de ojos turquesa había visto toda la escena que el hermano menor de Zero y Kaname habían hecho, desde como el castaño besaba esos bellos y deliciosos labios y acariciaba esa deliciosa y suave piel, Aidou vió como el sangre pura tomaba el bien formado y delicado cuerpo del menor.

"No puedo creer lo que hizo Kaname, además si tanto dice amar a Zero porqué estaba en la cama con Ichiru" El rubio se quejaba una y otra vez de porqué Kaname tenía que robarle a sus dos presas favoritas, estaba furioso.

"Que demonios dijiste Aidou?" Esa era la voz de cierto rubio que minutos antes estaba más que contento pues ya en la noche volvería a ir con su lindo niño y tener esa apasionada noche de amor, como amaba el cuerpo del menor y disfrutaba poseerlo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

"Lo que escuchaste, que tu querido mejor amigo Kaname-sama se acostó con la puta de noviecito que tienes" Aidou rió cínicamente "Parece ser que le funciona muy bien esa táctica de niño tímido y frágil cuando en realidad le encanta seducir a cualquiera que se le pone encima" Dijo Aidou mientras Takuma empezaba a mostrar sus colmillos.

"Primero que nada Ichiru no es una puta y en segunda Kaname no se atrevería a hacerle algo a Ichiru" Gritó Takuma, su enojo iba creciendo al igual que su mirada de odio hacia el rubio.

"Ah no, y como sabes, acaso confías en que Kaname no se va a meter con Ichiru, después de todo es idéntico a Zero no crees" Aidou le retó mientras sonreía "Estaba claro que si Kaname no puede tener a Zero entonces está su gemelo"

"Callate Aidou no digas estupideces" Takuma gruñó

"No lo son, además en todo caso de que estuviera mintiendo no tendrías porqué enojarte de esa manera" Aidou miró con inocencia mientras sus ojos turquesa brillaban como luceros, como estaba disfrutando este momento, además de que el rubio le había robado a su presa así que era bueno que sufriera.

"Porqué me molesta que digas esas cosas de Ichiru y de Kaname" Takuma suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos y los abría lentamente

"Si no me crees mira esto" El menor le extendió su celular en donde estaba una foto de Kaname besando a un chico de cabellos plateados

"Ese es Zero" Takuma dijo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, de verdad ahora se sentía algo estúpido por estallar de esa forma, sabía que Aidou estaría mintiendo.

"Bueno como no ibas a creerme te pondré este video" Aidou puso el video y este comenzó a correr mostrando como Kaname con todo el descaro del mundo tomaba el hermoso cuerpo del bello niño. Takuma estaba que quería matar a Kaname, definitivamente lo perdonaría esto nunca.

Se fue del lugar rápidamente y echando humo, sus ojos estaban de un color rojizo y no mostraban más que ira, era raro ver a Takuma en ese estado pero lo que Kaname había hecho con su niño no tenía perdón.

Nuevamente en la casa estaba el rubio de ojitos turquesa descansando en el sillón con sus pies sobre la mesita de centro.

"Hanabusa" Esa era la voz de su primo que estaba con una mirada seria

"Que pasa Kain" Le dijo el menor mientras jugaba con uno de los cojines

"Porqué le dijiste todo eso a Takuma" El chico de cabellos naranja le pregunto al rubio

"No te importa" Aidou dijo sin siquiera mirar a su primo

"Claro que me importa, tienes idea de lo que Kaname-sama te va a hacer cuando se entere lo que le contaste a Takuma" Exclamo el menos mientras se cruzaba de brazos y dejaba salir un largo suspiro.

"Y eso qué, además tu solo te preocupas por Ruka, no te importo" Dijo el menor mientras se iba encogiendo poco a poco

"Hanabusa, claro que me importas y preocupo por ti, eres mi primo" Dijo el mayor caminando hacia su primo.

"Entonces por qué te quieres casar con Ruka, KAIN POR QUÉ TIENES QUE FIJARTE EN ELLA" El menor gritó con lágrimas en sus bellos ojos turquesa mientras pegaba en el pecho del menor.

"Porque es lo mejor" Kain dijo mientras jalaba el cuerpo de su primo y lo abrazaba al suyo mientras acaricia su espalda lentamente

"Pero y nosotros que, tu dijiste que me amabas" Aidou dijo entre sollozos

"somos primos" Contestó el menor

"Y eso que somos vampiros" El menor decía mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de su primo

"Pero solo los sangre pura tienen derecho a casarse entre hermanos" Kain dijo aunque en su interior deseaba besar a su primo para que dejara de llorar

"E..so no es verdad" Dijo el bello rubio mientras más lágrimas salían de sus bellos ojos.

"Aidou…" Las palabras de Kain fueron cortadas cuando de pronto Aidou lo soltó y lo empujo bruscamente.

"No… No digas mi nombre de esa manera, no lo digas si no me amas!" Aidou dijo con una mirada triste y se echó a correr lejos del mayor.

"Pero yo te amo" Suspiro el mayor con una sonrisa triste.

**_Takuma POV_**

Éramos amigos, se suponía que éramos como hermanos, Yo nunca te habría hecho algo así Kaname o mejor debería decirte Kuran. No lo entiendo, no sabes cuánto amo a Ichiru y aun así decidiste meterte y hacerle eso a mi niño, maldita sea Kaname, que no sabes que Ichiru es demasiado frágil, que no sabías que él es el amor de mi vida. Nunca creí que serías capaz de hacer algo así, si tanto te interesaba Zero me hubieras dicho, yo hubiera hablado con Ichiru y los dos te habríamos ayudado para que pudieras estar con Zero. Pero decidiste ir tras Ichiru no es así, decidiste maldita sea lo violaste…

Carajo Kaname como te atreviste a hacerlo, rompiste nuestra amistad y jamás podre confiar en ti, jamás te veré de la misma manera que antes, ahora sé que solo eres un ser individualista que solo busca su propia felicidad.

Lo que tengo que hacer es ir por Ichiru y llevármelo lejos, no me importa si su los cazadores están tras de mí, no me importa si ahora Kaname lo quiere, no me importa nada, solo estar con Ichiru, yo no quiero perder a la persona que amo, no quiero que se aleje de mi Ichiru…

**_Finaliza Takuma Pov_**

"En donde demonios está tu hermano Shiki" Takuma entro gritando en la cafetería en donde trabajaba Zero y Kaito.

"Ehh Takuma que sucede" Shiki preguntó confuso y algo aterrado pues nunca había visto al rubio de esa manera, en realidad estaba furioso y sus ojos mostraban un odio reprimido.

"En donde está el imbécil de Kaname que se atrevió a tocar a Ichiru!" Takuma gritó con lágrimas en sus ojos, se sentía traicionado, se sentía triste decepcionado.

El sonido de unos platos rotos se escuchó y Zero quién llevaba una orden se congeló dejando caer la charola al piso, se había petrificado, eso no era cierto verdad, Kaname él lo amaba a él, no era así, Kaname le había dicho que lo amaba, era acaso mentira…

**_Próximo Capitulo_**

_"No me duele, de todas formas yo… yo no lo quería, mis sentimientos, él me protegió de Aidou… Kaname quieres saber que no me duele, que voy a hacer fuerte prometo jamás pensar en ti, prometo olvidarme y enterrar esos sentimientos que empezaban a florecer" Zero suspiro con lágrimas en sus ojos_

_"Acepto" El hermoso ángel suspiro mientras el hombre frente a él le secaba las lágrimas y sonreía._

_"Ahora si mi bello Zero eres mío completamente"…_


End file.
